Dia Das Mães No Santuário
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: FANFIC ESCRITA POR TALITA SAGITTARIUS E DARK KNIGHT.
1. Domingo

**Domingo – A Chegada.**

Saori acordou feliz e radiante naquele belo domingo. Cumprimentou o sol, as nuvens, as árvores, depois se sentiu idiota do que tinha feito. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos e desceu toda alegre e feliz para o Salão Principal do Santuário.

Saori- (pelo microfone) Atenção meus amorzinhos, vamos levantando, tenho uma surpresa pra vocês.

Os Cavaleiros estranharam. Quando Saori falava amorzinhos, ela estava sempre esperando que os Cavaleiros fizessem algum trabalho escravo, ou então, estava drogada. Decidiram não contraria-la e foram para o Salão.

Saori- Bom dia, meus lindos! Que bom que vieram todos! Dormiram bem?

Saga- Acho que ela fumou mais do que o normal...

Saori- Eu ouvi isso! Mas hoje é um dia bonito, agradável, feliz...

Shura- Você andou lendo livro de auto-ajuda de novo?

Saori- Não! Não lembram que dia é hoje?

Aldebaran- Domingo, dia sagrado de descanso... e eu tava aproveitando o domingo, isso é, descansando.

Saori- Não se lembram de nenhuma data comemorativa?

Miro- Dia do cactos?

Saori- Não...

Miro- Dia do valete de ouros?!

Saori- Não!

Miro- Dia da privada!

Saori- Cala a boca!

Mu- Dia das mães...

Saori- Isso!

Máscara- Porra! Esqueci de mandar o presente pra minha vaca... digo, mãe!

Camus- Merda! Sabia que tinha esquecido de algo!

Shaka- Onde tem uma lojinha de 1,99 aqui perto?!

Camus – A dois quarteirões daqui. Se corrermos ainda pegaremos a loja aberta.

Mãe do Camus – Ô desgraça de escada.

Camus – Tarde demais.

Saori – Olá! Seja bem vinda!

Mãe do Camus – Claro que eu sou bem vinda. Cadê você, seu estrume? Vem carregar minha bolsa.

A mãe de Camus se aproxima e taca a mala em cima dele. Camus se esborracha no chão.

Mãe do Camus – Olha aí! Coisa lerda. Se lerdeza fosse dom, você seria famoso.

Saori – Pensei que as mães chegariam na van. Tatsume não foi busca-las no aeroporto?

Mãe do Camus – O pingüim careca?

Mu – Pinguin não tem cabelo mesmo...

Mãe do Camus – Está me respondendo? Está sendo malcriado comigo?

Mu – Er...não.

Mãe do Camus – É bom mesmo. E como eu ia dizendo, o pingüim careca...

Saori – Tatsume.

Mãe do Camus – Não me interessa o nome que deram à criatura. E o pingüim tava dirigindo muito devagar e eu resolvi vir de carona.

Saori – Ah... Bem, eu esperava que todas chegassem de uma vez só para ser surpresa, mas vamos esperar as outras e então podem começar a comemorar.

Máscara – Peraí! Minha mãe ta vindo pra cá?

Saori – Sim.

Máscara – Como convenceu ela?

Saori – 700gramas de heroína, 500 de cocaína e uma muda de maco... Como assim convenci? Ela quer ver o filhinho dela, assim como todas as outras, certo?

Saori pergunta à mãe de Camus.

Mãe do Camus – Isso mesmo.

Camus – Oh! Mamãe!!!

Os olhos de Camus se enchem de lágrimas, e ele se lembra que é dia das mães e a abraça.

Camus – Feliz dia das mães!!!

Mãe do Camus – Me larga, seu bosta. Cadê?

Camus – O que?

Mãe do Camus – Como assim, o que? Quero o meu presente.

Camus – Ah... er... o seu... presente?

Mãe do Camus – Não comprou? Não tem presente? Então o que eu vim fazer aqui?

Camus – Er... me ver... você disse...

Mãe do Camus – E você acha que vim te ver pra que? Acha que eu saí de Paris pra ficar olhando sua cara de retardado? Eu vim buscar meu presente e não quero aquelas porcarias de plástico que você compra não.

Saori- (gota)

Mãe do Camus- Eu quero uma massagem nos pés! Essas escadas são muito grandes! E eu tenho os pés chatos, esqueceu?!

Camus- Não mamãe...

Mãe do Camus- Não fique aí concordando com tudo que eu falo, daqui a pouco tenho que raspar meu sovaco!

Saori- (pensando) Espero que as outras mães sejam melhores...

Nisso, escutam-se gritos vindo das escadarias.

Mãe do Aldebaran- Cadê meu filhinho? Cadê o meu filhotinho?

Aldebaran- Mamãe!

Mãe do Aldebaran- Meu filhinho!!!! Mais o que fizeram com você! Ocê ta tão magrelinho! Mais eu arresorvo isso! – pega uns pratos embrulhados em papel alumínio – Aqui tem uns cajuzinho, espetinho de coxão duro, pão com mortandela...

Mãe do Saga - O correto é mortadela!

Saga- Ah, mamãe! Vem cá, me dá um abraço!

Mãe do Saga- Não corra! Você não tem mais cinco anos de idade! E não grite! Eu não sou surda!

Saga- Certo, mamãe...

Mãe do Máscara- Ma ché! Ma qué porquera de escada, caspita!

Máscara- Mamãe... você veio também?

Mãe do Máscara- Ma qué? Tu é um malagradecido como o tuo pai!

Máscara- Bom, quero te dar as boas vindas...

Mãe do Máscara- O único lugar onde io sou bem vinda é em la cadeia, donde me jogarão na cadeira elétrica!

Saori- (glup) A senhora cometeu algum delito?

Mãe do Máscara- Delito? Nostra famiglia está repleta de malfeitores! Lucrecia Borgia, Benito Mussolini, Al Capone, todos temos o mesmo sangue!

Saori- Puxa... – sem jeito – bom, pelo menos ele já morreram...

Mãe do Máscara- Mas ainda tem lo pior de todos que já surgiu em la famiglia, o tio de Másquinho!

Cavaleiros- Masquinho?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Miro- Diz aí, quem é o tio perverso do Masquinho?

Cavaleiros- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Mãe do Máscara- O cineasta Roberto Begnini!

Escuta-se barulhos de trovões e faz-se um grande silêncio.

Saori- Puxa... eu não sabia que tua família tava tão cheia de gente ruim.

Mãe do Máscara- Mas o buono é que não temos mais contato com ele. Ele assustava a todos... Mas venha Masquinho! Andiamo a passeare!

Aldebaran- Depois eu também quero passear, Masquinho!

Cavaleiros- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Mãe do Shaka- Ah, obrigada Senhor, por esta subida de escada e que eu, meus amigos e até os filhos da puta dos meus inimigos possam subir muitas e muitas escadas!

Shaka- Mamãe! Que bom que você veio!

Mãe do Shaka- Olá meu filho! Mamãe trouxe um presente! – dá um papelzinho pra ele.

Shaka- O que é isso?

Mãe do Shaka- É uma vaga para o céu, eu comprei na igreja evangélica que eu to freqüentando.

Shaka- Igreja?

Mãe do Shaka- É, o pastor é legal, parece que ele veio fugido dos Estados Unidos por causa de uns processos com uns pés de não sei quem...

Shaka- Pedofilia?

Mão do Shaka- Isso! E também algo a ver com desvio de dinheiro, mas tirando isso, eu encontrei a paz! Paz irmãos!!!!

Silêncio absoluto no local.

Mãe do Shaka- Deus abençoe vocês também!

Mãe do Afrodite- Cadê o meu homem da família???

Afrodite- Oi mãe...

Mãe do Afrodite- Vem cá garotão! Me abraça! E como vão as garotas?

Afrodite- Bem longe de mim, mamãe...

Mãe do Afrodite- HAHAHAHA!!!!! Mas você é muito engraçado!!!! Deve estar cheio de garotas querendo um pedaço seu! – dá um tapa na bunda dele.

Afrodite- Mãe, isso foi nojento...

Mãe do Afrodite- Esse é o meu garoto!

Mãe do Miro – Que bom, as escadas acabaram... UAU!!!!! Quanto cara gostoso tem aqui!! Subi as escadarias do paraíso!!!!

A Mãe de Miro começa a se esfregar em Aioria, que constrangido, tenta se afastar.

Miro – Oi, mamãe!!

Miro acena pra chamar a atenção de sua mãe.

Mãe do Miro – Oh, meu filhinho gostoso! Vem cá dar um agarro... digo, abraço na mamãe!

Miro abraça sua mãe que passa a mão na bunda dele.

Mãe do Aioria – Ah, então é aqui que a cavalaria se reúne...

Aioria – Mamãe!!!

Mãe do Aioria – Me leve até seu irmão.

Aioria – Mas, mamãe... o Aioros...

Saori – Senhora, Aioros morreu a mais de 13 anos...

Mãe do Aioria – Então ainda não o ressuscitaram? Mas Zeus é injusto mesmo... leva o melhor e deixa o pior aqui pra me perturbar...

Aioria – Feliz dia das mães!

Mãe do Aioria – Ta, ta bem. Me leva até o túmulo do seu irmão.

Aioria – Sim.

Mãe do Aioria – Vou aproveitar e reclamar com Zeus pra ver se ele pode trocar, devolvendo o Aioros e levando você.

Aioria – Ta bem...

Mãe do Shaka – Não vai reclamar com Zeus não, sua ingrata. Agradeça por poder respirar, por poder enxergar, por poder andar, por poder escutar, por poder comer, por poder mijar, por poder cagar, por poder falar e por ter um filho que não venera a bunda do satã.

Mãe do Aioria – Seu filho venera a bunda do satã?

Shaka – Não é bunda. É Buda. E não tem nada haver com satã.

Mãe do Shaka – Isso é o que você diz, mas eu sei, porque o único lugar que satã num entra é na minha Igreja, porque nós, ovelhinhas de Zeus o afastamos com o nosso! ALELUIA IRMÃO!!! Mas não se preocupe, porque eu já comprei sua salvação.

Mãe do Shura – Oi, meu filhinho lindo!!! Tava com tanta saudades de você!!

Shura – Oi, mamãe! Feliz dia das mães!

Mãe do Shura – Ah, obrigada. E me conta as novidades. Quero conhecer tudo. Quem é a tal vadia que você sempre fala mal em suas cartas?

Shura – Ãn... ah... depois eu te mostro...

Shura tenta ver se Saori não ouviu.

Mãe do Shura – Ah, porque eu quero saber quem é a puta que escraviza você e se finge de deusa.

Saori – Estão falando de mim?

Shura – NÃO, NÃO!

Mãe do Shura – Nossa... não deve ser você mesmo... Você parece ser tão doce e meiga... e tem um vestido tão bonito que fica tão bem em você por causa do seu belo corpo... Sabe... você gostaria de sair comigo essa noite, só eu e você pra me mostrar... hum... a cidade?

Saori – Não.

Mãe do Shura (pensando)– Ta se fazendo de difícil.

Mãe do Shura – Então quem sabe amanhã...

Saori (pensando) – Preciso ficar longe dela. Beeem longe.

Saori – Então todas as mães já estão aqui, certo?

Mu – Minha mãe não chegou.

Saori – Nossa, que estranho... então vamos esperar mais um pouco.

2 horas mais tarde...

Mãe do Mu – Onde estou?

Mu – Mamãe!!!!

Mãe do Mu – Ah, olha só quem apareceu aqui... É o meu bebê!

Mu abraça sua mãe.

Mu – Porque demorou tanto pra chegar?

Mãe do Mu – Chegar a onde?

Mu – Aqui, no santuário.

Mãe do Mu – Aqui é o santuário? É que eu estava vindo pro santuário, mas me perdi... aí eu fiquei andando porque eu esqueci onde eu tinha que chegar e aí acabou que você me achou.

Mú – Eu não te achei. Você que conseguiu chegar.

Mãe do Mú – Ah é? Nossa... Mas que bom ver você, meu nenén... Você cresceu tanto...

Mú – Não, mãe. Eu não cresci. Estou do mesmo tamanho que da última vez que me viu, ou seja, no Natal passado.

Mãe do Mú – Ah é? Noooossa... Mas estão cuidando bem de você? Você tem tomado seu danoninho todo dia? É que você gosta tanto...

Máscara – Todo dia a gente coloca ele pra dormir, da papinha, mamadeira e troca a fralda. Não precisa se preocupar.

Mú – É melhor ficar quieto, Másquinho.

Cavaleiros – Hahahahahaha...

Mú – E... não gosto muito de danoninho mais...

Mãe do Mú – Ah não? Nooossaaa.... Mas você ta tão bonito... então o moço alí que troca sua fralda? Me lembre de comprar uma lembrancinha pra ele em forma de agradecimento por cuidar do meu bebê.

Máscara (pensando) – Ela acreditou mesmo... Ah, isso não importa. O bom é que vou ganhar alguma coisa.

Mú – Mãe, eu não sou um bebê...

Mãe do Mú – Claro que não! Você já é um rapazinho.

Mãe do Camus – Mas que merda! Faz 2 horas que tô aqui esperando essa mulher chegar e ainda ficam de papo furado? Eu to com fome, ainda não raspei meu sovaco e to com vontade cagar.

Saori – Ah... bem, já podemos entrar então no meu templo e eu vou fazer um discurso...

Saga – Puta que pariu...

Saori – E COMO EU IA DIZENDO... eu vou fazer um discurso em homenagem ao dia de hoje e vocês vão me ouvir, entendido?

Cavaleiros – Ãn hã...

Saori – ENTENDIDO???

Cavaleiros – Sim.

Mãe do Saga – Quem te ensinou a falar essas coisas feias? – Bate na boca dele – Se disser outra baixaria do tipo eu vou pegar a vara. Onde tem uma vara de bambu aqui?

Saga – Não sei.

Mãe do Saga – Não diga "Não sei" nesse tom, debochado. Parece que vou ter que reforçar com você as boas maneiras da educação, nesse tempo que vou ficar aqui.

Saga – (Gota)

Os cavaleiros e companhia entram no templo e Saori se posiciona num palanque e começa a ajeitar o microfone.

Mãe do Mú – Tão comemorando o que?

Mú – Mamãe, a senhora não se lembra que dia é hoje?

Mãe do Mú – É Quinta feira, e é feriado porque os ônibus estão de greve.

Mú – Não, mãe. Hoje é Domingo e...

Mãe do Mú – Ah, sim!! Desculpe, estou um pouquinho esquecida hoje. É claro que sei o que estão comemorando. Eu vim até aqui pra isso.

Mú – Sim, e agora a Saori vai latir... digo, falar algumas coisas e aí depois poderemos passear.

Mãe do Mú – Sim, meu bem. Olhe o que eu comprei pra você.

A mãe de Mú lhe entrega vários pacotes embrulhados em papel de presente.

Mãe do Mú – Feliz aniversário! Onde está o bolo? Quer que a mamãe ajude você a soprar as velinhas?

Mú – Mas mãe, não é meu aniversário hoje.

Mãe do Mú – Ah não???

Mú – Não, mãe. Hoje é o dia das mães.

Mãe do Mú – Ah... tudo bem. Mas fique com os presentes assim mesmo. Você vai adorar.

Mú começa a desembrulhar os presentes e os cavaleiros tentam ver o que é.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Querido, purque parô de cumê a farofa que eu truxe procê? E dexô uns cajuzinho pela metade... ta doente, meu bem?

Aldebaran – Não, mamãe. É que estou sem fome.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Ah não. Isso num é discurpa pra pará de cumê. O que us seus 15 irmão vai dizê quando eu mostrar uma foto sua, magrelo desse jeito? Cê acha que eu vô imbora sem tirar um monte de frotrografias docê, meu anjo?

Aldebaran se conforma e começa a comer o pão com mortadela.

Aioria – Hahahahaha... Mú, deixa eu brincar também?

Mú tinha acabado de desembrulhar os presentes e só tinha brinquedos como carrinho de fórmula 1, espada de plástico, bonequinhos dos Power Rangers e um carneirinho de pelúcia.

Mãe do Mú – É por causa do seu signo. Você gostou?

Mú – Ah... Muito! Obrigado mamãe!

Mãe do Mú – Agora não seja egoísta e deixe seu amiguinho brincar com você.

Aioria – Não precisa, eu disse aquilo só por falar.

Mãe do Mú – Não seja tímido – pega um dos carrinhos e entrega pra Aioria – Meu bebê não é egoísta. Ele vai adorar brincar com você.

Sem escolha, Aioria pega o carrinho e começa a brincar.

Mãe do Saga – Eles estão numa escola para doentes mentais?

Mãe do Aioria – Que vergonha... Mas é um panaca mesmo... Aioros não me envergonharia dessa maneira.

Aioria larga o carrinho.

Aioria – Desculpe mamãe.

Saori (no microfone) – Como vocês já sabem, eu reuni vocês aqui, porque hoje é o dia das mães e nada melhor que os filhos estarem junto das mães neste dia tão especial.

Mãe do Afrodite – Essa aí você já traçou, né garanhão? – aponta pra Saori

Afrodite – Só se for na porrada...

Mãe do Afrodite – Ai que macho! Então quer dizer que você é do tipo que pega na violência e faz com força!

Afrodite – Não, mãe. Estou dizendo que eu puxei o cabelo dela quando ela pisou nas minhas rosas...

Mãe do Afrodite – Que cavalheiro! Então você levou flores pra ela, a ingrata pisoteou o buquê de rosas e você a estuprou?

Afrodite – Ai, mãe...

Mãe do Afrodite – Não liga não. Deixa essa pra lá e me conta das suas outras namoradas.

Afrodite – Mãe... pára com isso. Não tenho namoradas.

Mãe do Afrodite – Tímido e modesto como sempre, o meu Afrodite... tudo bem. Falaremos disso mais tarde.

Saori – E mãe é uma coisa tão bonita e tão boa na vida dos filhos que isso influencia a vida toda.

Mãe do Máscara – Você num tem mãe, tem?

Saori – Eu não. Porque eu sou uma deusa.

Mãe do Saga – Tsc... tsc...Desculpa esfarrapada para a má formação mental...

Saori – CONTINUANDO... os filhos costumam ser os reflexos dos pais...

Mãe do Aldebaran – Mais nois num tamo falando de mães?

Mãe do Saga – Sim, mas quando ela disse pais, estava se referindo à mães e pais.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Mais pra quê falar dos pai, se tamo nos dia das mãe?

Saori – Só estou fazendo uma breve citação. E como eu ia dizendo, o ditado popular: Filho de peixe, baleia é... não... o ditado é: filho de baleia... não, é peixe mesmo... Filho de peixe, piranha é... também num é isso... será que é com cardume? Ou sardinha talvez...

Mãe do Miro – Filha de puta, piranha é.

Saori – Não. Ah, eu não lembro, mas o importante é que... é que... bem... eu esqueci o texto que eu tinha decorado. Podem ir. Bom passeio!

Mãe do Aldebaran – Vem passiá com a mamãe, meu filhotinho. Mamãe vai comprá um sorvete procê.

Mãe do Saga – Não agüento mais... Não se diz "procê", e sim, "para você".

Mãe do Aldebaran – Mais dus dois jeito da pra intendê.

Mãe do Saga – Se diz "entender".

Mãe do Aldebaran – Ah, vai pá merda.

Mãe do Saga – Não se diz "Vai pá merda" e sim "vá à merda" e o "a" é com crase.

Mãe do Miro- Falando em ir pra algum lugar, alguém quer ir pro motel?

Mãe do Shura- Eu quero!

Aioria- Eu também!

Mãe do Aioria- Depravado! Seu irmão não me faria passar vergonha!

Mãe do Shaka- O motel é a visão do inferno!!!! Não entrem no motel ou estarão entrando na quente entrada que adentra o inferno!

Saga- Que eu saiba, quando vamos ao motel, nós sempre entramos em uma entrada quente, mas não é o inferno...

Mãe do Miro- Ei grandão, - aponta pra Aldebaran - que tal parar de comer sanduíche e comer algo mais gostoso?

Saori- QUEREM CALAR A BOCA!!!!!!!! Eu ainda não terminei... bom, queridas mães, espero que aproveitem essa semana junto de seus filhos...

Cavaleiros (em coro)- SEMANA?????!!!!!

Shura- Você bebeu, Saori?!

Afrodite- Fumou maconha?! Você não pode fazer isso!

Saori- Posso sim! Agora, como eu ia dizendo, queridas mães, aproveitem essa semana...

Mãe do Miro- Alguém tem camisinha?!

Mãe do Mu- Oh, eu tricoto camisinhas de lã. Tem de várias cores...

Mu- Mãe, não é esse tipo de camisinha!

Mãe do Saga- Dementes!

Saori- Agora vamos comemorar com um grande almoço!

Mãe do Camus- Aleluia! Tem comida nessa porra!

Mãe do Shaka- Converti mais uma!

Mãe do Camus- Converteu o caralho! Eu que vou converter essa sua fuça de merda num monte de... de... de... merda!

Mãe do Miro- Vão comer algo? Querem me comer?

Saori- (gota) Vamos para a mesa principal.

Todos caminham para um outro salão, onde vêem uma grande mesa, cheia de comida, arranjos por todo o lado, flores, panos, móveis novos.

Saga- (cochichando) Será que ela andou desviando dinheiro do orfanato de novo?

Shura- Sei lá... Deve ser...

Mãe do Shura- Essa potranca está pedindo pra ser tomada, não é filhote?

Shura- Ah... mamãe...

Mãe do Shura- Aposto que ela agüenta mais tranco que o brocha do teu pai. As mulheres sempre são melhores na cama! Sempre!

Afrodite- Eu discordo.

Mãe do Afrodite- HAHAHA!!!!! Muito boa essa piada filho! Você quer matar a mamãe de tanto rir!

Dá outro tapa na bunda dele.

Afrodite- Mamãe!

Mãe do Afrodite- Desculpa garanhão! Só as gostosonas com você, né?

Afrodite sente outro tapa.

Afrodite- Mãe, eu mandei parar!

Mãe do Afrodite- Não fui eu!

Mãe do Miro- Mas que bunda boa, hein, garanhão!

Afrodite- (pensando) Ai, que vontade de arrancar o coro dessa baranga!

Todos se sentam.

Saori- Muito bem, atacar!

Mãe do Shaka- Eu gostaria de propor uma oração...

Mãe do Camus- Filha da puta!

Mãe do Shaka- Obrigada Senhor, por essa comida, por esse banco, por essa mesa, pelos pratos e talheres, pelos lustres, por esse salão, pelas flores, pelo ar, pelo Quentin Tarantino e pela boa atuação da Uma Thurman em Kill Bill, obrigado pelos chinelos de pelúcia, pelo ipês roxos, pelos boeings 747 e pelo perdão das almas fodidas no inferno... ALELUIA IRMÃOS!!!!

Mãe do Camus- Ah, vá à merda!

Saori- Agora sim, vamos atacar!

Mãe do Aldebaran- Mais fio! Não é a toa que tu ta tão magro! Óia! Tão te dando lesma pra ocê cume!

Aldebaran- Não são lesmas, mamãe, são escargots.

Mãe do Aldebaran- Ai tadinho! Inda bem que eu sempre trago um rolo de papel higenico na borsa!

Aldebaran- Não mamãe, escargot é o nome da comida.

Mãe do Aldebaran- Pôxa! E ocê come essa droga?!

Aldebaran- Não hoje... acho que não como mais nada por hoje...

Mãe do Mu- Quer leite ninho, querido?

Mu- Não mamãe, obrigado.

Mãe do Aioria- Porque ta me olhando com essa cara de trouxa? Quer leite ninho? Vai fazer, oras! Seu irmão nunca tomou leite ninho! Ele mamava direto da vaca! Você não, você é frescurento!

Aioria- Eu não quero leite ninho, mamãe...

Mãe do Aioria- É bom que não queira!

Mãe do Miro- Olha só essas salsichas! São grandes...

Miro- Mamãe, o que ta fazendo?

Mãe do Miro- Guardando umas para a noite.

Miro- Você vai comer as salsichas à noite?

Mãe do Miro- Não exatamente nessa ordem.

Saga- Tudo parece muito gostoso.

Mãe do Saga- Tire os cotovelos da mesa!

Saga- Ta bom! Ei, Máscara, me passa o sal!

Mãe do Saga- Não vai pedir por favor?!

Saga- Mãe, ele sabe...

Mãe do Saga- Vá para o seu quarto agora! E só saia de lá quando eu mandar!

Saga- Eu não tenho mais cinco anos!

A mãe dele o segura pela orelha.

Mãe do Saga- Desça agora ou você vai dormir sem ver televisão!

Saga- Sim mamãe...

Saga levanta e desce.

Mãe do Máscara- Masquinho, perché você não desce levar comida para o seu amigo?

Máscara- Você não vai me mandar fazer isso, vai mamãe?

Mãe do Máscara- Ou isso, ou você vai ter que assistir "A vida é bela" até parar de vomitar!

Máscara- Já to descendo!

Mãe do Aioria- Que amável! É o filho mais novo que eu nunca tive!

Aioria- Eu sou seu filho mais novo.

Mãe do Aioria- Cala a boca, desgraça! Se fosse seu irmão, não precisaria nem ter mandado ele levar a comida.

Mãe do Camus- Camus, seu retardado!!! Corta essa carne direito! Ta cheia de gordura!

Mãe do Miro- É isso aí, francês gostoso! Use seus braços fortes pra cortar a carne!

Mãe do Shura- Então, seu nome é...? – para Saori.

Saori- Meu nome? Ah... bom...

Mãe do Shura- Deixa eu adivinhar... Saori?

Saori- Puxa, acho que preciso tomar um pouco de ar...

Mãe do Shura- Quer que eu vá com você?

Saori- Não precisa...

Mãe do Shura- Eu sei fazer boca-a-boca.

Mãe do Miro- Eu sei fazer boca em qualquer lugar!

Mãe do Afrodite- Meu filho também! Ele faz as mulheres terem orgasmo só passando os dedos nela!

Afrodite- O dia que eu for passar os dedos em uma mulher, será no olho e será pra cegar a vagabunda.

Mãe do Mu- Alguém tem babador?

Mu- Eu não preciso disso, mamãe.

Mãe do Mu- Tem certeza, meu bebê?

Mu- Absoluta mamãe...

Mãe do Mu- Então ta, olha o aviãozinho.

Começa a fazer aviãozinho com a colher, todos ficam olhando sem entender nada.

Mu- Mãe, eu sei comer sem aviãozinho...

Mãe do Mu- Oh, meu filho lindo! Quer que eu corte a carninha?

Mu- Não precisa mamãe...

Mãe do Aldebaran- Fio, o que que essa coisa aqui?

Aldebaran- Isso é caviar mamãe.

Mãe do Aldebaran- Cavaram aonde? Num to vendo buraco nenhum...

Aldebaran- Caviar é o nome da comida mamãe.

Mãe do Aldebaran- Que bonitinho... parece sagu!

Aldebaran- São ovas de peixe.

Mãe do Aldebaran- Que nojo! Ovo de peixe? Eu vô lá na cozinha fazê um ovo frito procê! – levanta e sai correndo.

Aldebaran- Não precisa mamãe! – sai atrás dela.

Mãe do Shaka- Come carne filho!

Shaka- Eu não como carne mãe, é contra minha religião.

Mãe do Shaka- Você e essa bunda do satã!!!! Já chega! Como bispa sacerdotisa macumbeira curandeira atacante de meia esquerda, eu não vou deixar você continuar com isso!

A mãe tira uma bíblia gigante de dentro da bolsa e acerta na cabeça de Shaka, que cai em cima da mesa.

Mãe do Shaka- Saia desse corpo que não te pertence!

Shaka- Mamãe, não tem nada que não me pertença aqui dentro!

Mãe do Shaka- Não use a voz dele, satã!!!

Joga a bíblia com força nas partes íntimas do Shaka, todos ficam paralisados olhando o exorcismo em cima da mesa.

Mãe do Shaka- Satã, filho de chocadeira, larga o meu filho, você não sabe o que tem dentro do coração de uma mãe!

Mãe do Saga- Religião emburrece as pessoas.

Miro- O que tem dentro do coração são os atrozes e os ventríloquos!

Camus- É átrio e ventrículo!

Mãe do Camus- Quem se importa com um coração de merda?! Eu quero minha carne!

Mãe do Shaka- Sai daí de dentro dele, demônio!

Shaka- Acho que ele já saiu mamãe...

Mãe do Shaka- Que bom filho! Agora vamos nos sentar e comer.

Saori- Ah, eu fiz um bolo...

Shura- Ta bom, como se ela fizesse alguma coisa.

Saori- O que disse?!

Mãe do Shura- Seu machista! Parece seu pai!

Shura- O que?!

Saori- O que?!

Mãe do Shura- Você não vê que essa bela menina é independente? Que ela gosta de buscar novos horizontes sozinha?

Saori- (gota)

Mãe do Shura- Ela é uma mulher moderna! Sem medo de amar outra mulher!

Mu- Eu pensei que a única mulher que ela amava era ela mesma...

Saori- Bom... tragam o bolo!

Chega um bolo de sete camadas, cheio de coberturas, enfeites e coisas mais.

Máscara- Oba! Já estou com água na boca!

Mãe do Miro- Eu já estou juntando água em outro lugar, gatão.

Mãe do Aioria- Ei, inútil, pegue um pedaço pra mim! Seu irmão estaria até ajudando a carregar o bolo, faria o bolo até com os próprios excrementos pra me deixar feliz, mas você é só um pedaço de bosta!

Aioria- Certo mamãe.

Shaka- Mamãe, olha só o meu cabelo... ta cheio de caviar!

Mãe do Aldebaran- (voltando) Olha fio! Ocê já viu ovo mais bunito? Parece a cabeça do seu tio Tiburcio depois que o trator atropelô ele!

Aldebaran- Mamãe, eu não quero ovo!

Mãe do Aldebaran- Mais vai cumê! Ai Zeus! Credo em cruz! Os ovo dos peixe tão atacando teu amigo!

Aldebaran- Han?

Mãe do Aldebaran- Eu sarvo ele! – ela joga a frigideira em Shaka, que cai em cima do bolo, destruindo toda a sobremesa – Opa...

Mãe do Camus- Seu retardado! Caiu em cima do bolo!

Camus- Calma mamãe...

Mãe do Camus- Ah, vá a merda! Ele estragou o bolo!

Mãe do Mú – Ai, meu bebê ta sujo de comida!

Mú – É que respingou um pouco em mim quando o Shaka caiu em cima do bolo.

Mãe do Mú – Eu disse pra usar o babador.

Mú – Mas mãe, não foi eu quem me sujou.

Mãe do Mú – Mas se tivesse usando o babador, não teria sujado.

Mú – Mas...

Mãe do Mú – Não posso deixar você todo sujo desse jeito. Vem comigo que a mamãe vai te dar banho.

Mú – Não, mãe. Eu sei tomar banho sozinho.

Mãe do Mú – Você disse que não precisava do babador, mas está aí todo sujo. Você é muito novo, meu bem. Deixa que a mamãe cuida de você. Vem. Vou preparar o seu banho.

Mú – Não, eu... Mamãe, me solta! Eu tomo banho sozinho...

A mãe de Mú vai em direção ao banheiro, puxando Mú pelo braço.

Mãe do Camus – Merda de zona! E agora eu vou comer o que?

Aioria – Se o Shaka não tivesse caído no bolo...

Mãe do Shaka – Não jogue a culpa no meu filho. Foi o demônio que usou o corpo dele pra derrubar o bolo.

Mãe do Aioria – Que falta de caráter... joga a culpa nos outros e ainda fica aí parado com essa cara de besta. Se fosse o Aioros, já estaria ajudando a limpar a bagunça. Na verdade ele já estaria fazendo outro bolo. Faria 20 bolos. 1 pra cada pessoa que está neste salão. Você é um jumento que não serve pra nada.

Aioria – Vou ajudar a limpar, mamãe. Mas contando com a Saori, somos 21.

Mãe do Aioria – Eu disse pessoas. E você é uma merda. Portanto tem 20 pessoas neste salão. Entendeu, desgraça?

Aioria – Sim, mamãe.

Mãe do máscara – Mas que perquera que ta isso, non? Tien bolo pra tudo quanto é lado... e o loirinho alí parece chantili ambulante.

Mãe do Miro – Vem cá gostosão. Vou ter o maior prazer em lamber você todinho até não sobrar nem um pedacinho de bolo. E depois vou amarrar você na cama e continuar te chupando até...

Saori – NÃO VAMOS BAIXAR O NÍVEL. Deixem a bagunça como está. Os empregados limparão tudo. Shaka, tome um banho pra quando sair na rua, não te confundirem com o rango do fome zero.

Aldebaran – Se meu filhinho comece metade do que ta na cabeça du lorinho, ele não taria tão magrilinho. Ovo di galinha com ovo di peixe e bolo fazem a genti ficar mais fortinho e cum saúde. Ovo é muito bão pra pele.

Shaka – Não posso tomar banho...

Mãe do Shaka – O satanás da imundice possuiu o corpo do meu filhinho!!! SAI DEMÔNIO!!! DEIXA ELE TOMAR BANHO EM PAZ!!!

Shaka – Não, mãe. Eu não posso tomar banho porque o Mú e a mãe dele estão lá no banheiro...

Mãe do Miro – E ainda tem gente que me chama de safada... Ta lá tirando o atraso com o próprio filho... Ei, loirinho! Os próximos da fila somos nós! E quem mais quiser tomar banho comigo pode vim também.

Saori bate na porta do banheiro.

Saori – Vocês vão demorar muito aí dentro? É que Shaka precisa tomar banho pra podermos passear.

Mãe do Mú – Ah, pode entrar.

Mú – NÃAO!!!

Mãe do Mú - Este menino é teimoso. Está crescendo muito rápido e estou tendo trabalho com ele.

Saori abre a porta. Mú estava de cueca, todo molhado, sentado dentro de uma banheira, enquanto sua mãe passava shampoo em seu cabelo.

Mãe do Mú – Está vendo? Ele não quer deixar a mamãe tirar a cuequinha. Poderia me ajudar? É só você brincar com ele enquanto eu dou banho.

Saori – Ah... bem... na verdade eu prefiro esperar vocês acabarem lá fora...

Mãe do Miro – Eu ajudo, eu ajudo!

A mãe de Miro se agarra em Mú. O cavaleiro começa a espernear. Voa água com sabão pra tudo quanto é lado.

Mú - MÃE, FAZ ELA ME SOLTAR! AAAAAHHH!!!

Mãe do Mú – Poderia soltar o meu bebê? Ele as vezes fica tímido com algumas pessoas.

Mãe do Miro – Esse seu neném é muito gostoso.

Mú – MÃAAE!!! MIROOO!! ARMADURA DE ÁRIES!! SOCORROOO!!!

Miro – Mamãe, não faça isso...

Shaka – Eu... não quero mais tomar banho.

A mãe de Shaka pega um crucifixo enorme e taca na cabeça do filho.

Mão do Shaka – Eu te ordeno, pelo sangue do cordeiro, que saia deste corpo e deixe meu filho em paz.

Shaka – Calma, mãe, eu...

Mãe do Shaka – Não tente fingir que é Shaka. Você não me engana, criatura da imundice. Se pensa que vou deixar você emporcalhar meu filho, está enganado!

Shaka – Eu vou tomar banho, mãe, mas pare com isso.

Mãe do Shaka – ALULUIA!!!Expulsei o demônio, de novo!

Mú consegue se afastar da mãe de Miro, sai correndo do banheiro e desaparece no templo de Atena.

Mãe do Mú – Oh, o meu bebê fugiu!

Mãe do Miro (ainda dentro da banheira) – Quem é o próximo?

Mãe do Shaka – Meu filho.

Shaka – Eu não.

Mãe do Shaka – SAI DEMÔNIO PORCO, SAI DESSE CORPO QUE ELE NÃO TE PERTENCE...

Shaka – Ta bem , eu vou, mas quero tomar banho sozinho. Sem a mãe do Miro.

Mãe do Shaka – Tudo bem. Mas depois eu vou fazer uma revisão em você pra ver se tomou banho direito. E se o demônio tentar te emporcalhar de novo, me chame, que eu dou um jeito nele.

A mãe de Shaka joga um balde de água benta nele e o manda entrar.

Shaka – A mãe do Miro ainda não saiu de lá.

Mãe do Miro – Vem, loirinho forte. Não seja tímido. Eu vou ajudar você a tomar um banho bem gostoso.

Shaka – Mãe, tira ela de lá...

Saori – Deixa o Shaka tomar banho, porque estamos perdendo tempo aqui, enquanto poderíamos estar passeando.

Mãe do Camus – Sai daí, merda. Eu num aguento mais ver esse muleque com o bolo que eu deveria ter comido, na cabeça.

Mãe do Shaka – É isso mesmo. Deixa o meu filhinho, que também é filho de Zeus, tomar banho.

Mãe do Miro – É melhor eu tomar banho com ele, porque eu também sou a Eva Angélica e sei expulsar o demônio.

Mãe do Shaka – Você é o que?

Mãe do Miro – A Eva Angélica.

Mãe do Shaka – Evangélica?

Mãe do Miro – Exatamente.

Mãe do Shaka – Então diz aí alguma coisa que está escrita na bíblia.

Mãe do miro – Er... ta escrito que... que Zeus é bom.

Mãe do Shaka – Oh! Então é verdade! Filho, tome banho com ela, que ela vai saber purificar sua alma e impedir que o demônio retorne.

Shaka – Não, mãe. Ela está mentindo.

Mãe do Shaka – Uma serva de Zeus nunca mentiria. Não me desobedeça. Ou será que é o demônio que está usando sua voz para falar?

A mãe de Shaka pega o crucifixo.

Shaka – Ta bem, mãe. Eu vou tomar banho agora.

Mãe de Shaka – Ótimo!

Shaka, conformado com o destino que o espera, entra no banheiro. Saori fecha a porta.

Shaka – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Mãe do Miro – Como você é escandaloso! Eu adoro homens escandalosos.

Saori – Vamos esperar o Shaka... er... "tomar banho", para depois irmos passear. Vamos para a sala de visitas.

Os cavaleiros e suas mães, vão para a sala de visitas. No caminho encontram Mú escondido debaixo de um armário e sua mãe tentando faze-lo sair.

Mãe do Mú – Vem, meu bem. Se você sair daí eu te dou iogurte de pêssego que você adora.

Mú – Não vou sair. Aqui ela não pode me agarrar.

Mãe do Mú – A mamãe não vai deixar ninguém agarrar você. Mas você precisa entender, que você é um bebezinho muito lindo e as pessoas gostam de te pegar no colo.

Mú – Nãaao!!!! Eu não sou um bebê!

Mãe do Mú – Ah, sim. É verdade. Então como um bom rapazinho, saia daí pra mamãe vestir uma roupinha em você.

Aioria – Pô, Mú! Sai daí. E não se preocupe por enquanto. A mãe do Miro ta agarrando o Shaka lá no banheiro.

Miro – Não fale assim da minha mãe. Não diga que ela está "agarrando" o Shaka. Ela só o está ajudando a tomar banho.

Mãe do Aioria – Que vergonha! Além de inútil é fofoqueiro. Aioros nunca fofocou sobre ninguém. Ele tampava os ouvidos pra não escutar a conversa dos outros. Mas você é só um monte de estrume.

Aioria – Desculpe mamãe.

Mú sai de baixo do armário.

Mú – Então ela não está aqui mesmo, né?

Mãe do Mú – Venha, meu bem. Eu já escolhi a roupinha que você vai vestir.

Todos chegam na sala de visitas e se sentam nos grandes sofás que tem lá.

Saori – Saga e o Máscara da morte precisam vir para a sala de visitas.

Mãe do máscara – Estranho ele non ter voltado depois de levar comida pro amigo.

Mãe do Saga – Deixe. Eu vou chamá-los.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Pó derxá. Meu fio vai. É muita iscada e ele gosta de subí iscada.

Aldebaran – Eu não gosto de subir escada.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Gosta sim. Agora vai qui tamo isperandu.

Aldebaran – Ah não. Depois eles voltam. Eu não vou até lá.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Se num qué ir deve di ta cum fomi. – Começa a pegar farofa com frango e sanduíche de ovo dentro da bolsa – Purquê quem comi direitu num tem priguiça.

Aldebaran – Na verdade, eu comi tanto que preciso fazer exercícios. E descer e subir escadas vai ser ótimo pra digestão.

Aldebaran vai chamar Saga e Máscara da morte.

Mãe do Camus – Subir escada é bom pra fazer a gente cagar melhor? Então se eu começar a subir escadas não vou mais precisar tomar remédio pra prisão de ventre? Camus, seu estúpido! Agora eu sei porque você caga toda hora. E você nem me falou que isso resolve meu problema. Imbecil, me ajude a levantar desse sofá e venha subir escadas comigo.

Camus – Mamãe, o Aldebaran disse aquilo, mas não é verdade.

Mãe do Camus – Ah não é? Filho da puta! Mas, claro! Se é seu amigo é retardado igual você.

Mãe do Shura – Saori, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com você mais tarde. Uma conversa particular, sobre... hum... sobre o Shura, claro.

Saori – Ah, eu num tenho nada o que falar do Shura não. Se quer saber dele, pergunte aos amigos dele.

Mãe do Shura – Não é pra saber dele. É outras coisas sobre ele...

Saori – Ah... mas eu num sei nada do Shura. Afinal... Quem é Shura?

Mãe do Shura – Hahaha... muito engraçado. Adoro mulheres que me fazem rir. Me fazem ficar com tesão.

Saori- Ah... bem... eu vou buscar uma coisinha que esqueci a uns trezentos quilômetros daqui e volto já!

Mãe do Shura- Eu vou te ajudar!

Saori- Não é necessário!

Shura- Ah, mamãe, porque não ficamos conversando enquanto a Saori vai buscar aquele negócio que ela precisa...

Mãe do Shura- Não seja mal-educado!

Enquanto isso, Aldebaran desce as escadas do Santuário.

Aldebaran- Que saco, a Saori sempre tem essas idéias de jerico... Agora lá vou eu atrás do Saga e do Máscara da Morte... Ué? O que eles estão fazendo? - ele vê que os dois estão descendo as escadarias do Santuário correndo - EI!!! EI VOCÊS DOIS!!!

Máscara- Cala a boca, Aldebaran! Nós estamos fugindo!

Aldebaran- O que?!

Saga- Fica quieto e vem logo!

Aldebaran- Vão largar suas mães aqui?

Saga- Quer ficar com a senhorita Palmatória?

Máscara- Ou com a senhorita Mafiosa?

Aldebaran- Ei, calma aí! As mães tem defeitos! Todos temos!

Saga- Claro, mas as nossas mães tem defeitos demais e qualidades de menos!

Aldebaran- Ora, só porque a minha mãe fala errado, é analfabeta, faz eu comer até me arrebentar, tem cada filho com um cara diferente... Do que estou falando?! Vamos dar no pé!

Saga- Vem logo!

Os três descem as escadarias correndo mas Saga para subitamente e todos trombam nele.

Máscara- O que deu em você?!

Saga- Eu esqueci o Pom Pom!

Aldebaran- O pato?

Saga- Não é só um pato! É meu melhor amigo.

Máscara e Aldebaran- (gota)

Saga- Eu preciso voltar!

Aldebaran- Você tá brincando, né?!

Saga- Vocês abandonariam seus melhores amigos numa enrascada assim? Eu vou voltar!

Saga volta todas as escadarias acima enquanto Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran ficam olhando.

Máscara- Droga, estou com uma vontade repugnante e nojenta de seguir ele...

Aldebaran- Eu também...

Máscara- Você vai seguir?

Aldebaran- Não!

Máscara- Nem eu!

Os dois saem correndo, mas quando chegam na entrada do Santuário levam um baita choque como se tivessem atingido uma cerca elétrica.

Na Casa de Gêmeos...

Saga- Ah Pom Pom! Eu encontrei você! Nobre amigo, nunca fugiria te deixando para trás! Agora vamos! Ao infinito e além...

Mãe do Saga- Mas é energúmeno! Brincando com um pato de borracha! Me dá essa porra!

Saga- Não vou!

Mãe do Saga- Me dá isso ou entra na vara!

Afrodite- Eu quero entrar na vara!

Mãe do Saga- Ninguém te chamou aqui!

Saga- O que vai fazer com ele?

Mãe do Saga- Tomar as devidas providências!

Saga- O que isso quer dizer?

Mãe do Saga- Me dá o pato!

Saga- Não! – com voz de choro.

Mãe do Saga- Dá o pato e você ganha um beijinho da mamãe.

Saga- Certo – lacrimejando, ele entrega o pato e ganha um beijo.

Mãe do Saga- Bom menino!

Ela chuta o pato pra longe.

Mãe do Saga- Não vai mais precisar dele.

Saga- Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mãe do Saga- E pare de agir como uma menininha que nunca menstruou e tá com medo de sangrar até as tripas! Volte lá pra cima e haja como homem!

Saori- O que está havendo aqui?

Saga- Pom Pom... Meu amiguinho... NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mãe do Aioria- Olha, achei alguém mais inútil que você!

Aioria- Que bom mamãe... tô tão feliz por isso!

Nisso chegam dois guardas trazendo Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte desacordados.

Mãe do Aldebaran- Ai meu fiote! O que fizeram com ocê! Eu vou prepará uma feijuada da graúda pra tu si recuperá!

Mãe do Mascara- Másquinho! Ma ché coisa caspita! Anda tutti tostado! Parece aquele homem que se incendiou enquanto assistia filme do seu tio Roberto Begnini!

Saori- Como eu ia dizendo...

Nisso chega Shaka correndo.

Shaka- Socorro!!!! Eu não agüento mais!!!!

Mãe do Miro- Vem cá gostosão! A gente não chegou nem na página 7 do Kama Sutra!

Shaka- Tira ela daqui Saori!

Mãe do Shaka- Oba! Quer fazer a três? Eu sempre quis experimentar!

Saori- (pensando) Mais uma????!!!!!!

Shaka- Socorro!

Saori- Não vai Ter nada a três aqui! Vamos lá para cima! Eu organizei uma palestra com uma renomada psicóloga para atender vocês.

Pouco tempo depois, a psicóloga e eles estão reunidos no grande salão.

Psicóloga- Boa tarde, eu sou a doutora Malu Kette. Antes de começar eu gostaria de dizer que a psicóloga não é aquele pessoa que trata de doidos, mas ajuda as pessoas a se entenderem melhor.

Mãe do Aioria- Viu só estorvo, tem até profissão pra entenderem você!

Miro- Manhê, não entendi nada do que ela falou...

Mãe do Miro- Não. A propósito, você já viu aquele seu amigo grandão pelado?

Miro- Sim... porque?

Mãe do Miro- Então me diz, o futebol é mesmo a maior coisa do brasil ou a coisa dele é maior?

Psicóloga- Alguém quer fazer alguma pergunta antes de começarmos?

Saga- Posso ir atrás do Pom Pom?

Psicóloga- Hã?

Mãe do Saga- Não! Não pode!

Psicóloga- Outra pergunta?

Mãe do Shura- Sabia que você fica muito gata nesse casaquinho justo?

Psicóloga- (gota)

Afrodite- Onde você comprou? Eu quero um igual!

Mãe do Afrodite- É para sua namorada filho? Olha que vai Ter que comprar vários, senão as outras vão ficar com inveja.

Afrodite- É mamãe... muita inveja...

Psicóloga- Bom, que tal começarmos com teste que vai dizer muito sobre suas personalidades? O teste das manchas de tinta. – ela pega umas folhas manchadas numa maleta e mostra pra mãe do Camus – O que a senhora vê aqui?

Mãe do Camus- To vendo porra nenhuma sua puta! Você desenha mal pra caralho!

Psicóloga- (gota) E você? O que vê? – mostrando pra Aldebaran.

Aldebaran- Parece um abacaxi...

Mãe do Aldebaran- Ainda tá com fome filho?

Aldebaran- NÃO MÃE!!!!! – segurando ela na cadeira – Não se preocupe com isso.

Psicóloga- E você? – mostrando pra mãe do Miro.

Mãe do Miro- Uma mancha de gozo!

Psicóloga- (gota) E você? Você é filho dela né?

Miro- Sim. – diz sorrindo.

Psicóloga- O que você vê?

Miro- Isso parece caca de nariz!

Psicóloga- Puxa... que resultados... interessantes.

Saori- (pensando) Pra não dizer nojentos.

Psicóloga- Agora que tal terapia em grupo? Eu tenho papéizinhos com seus nomes. Eu vou escolher dois e um vai dar três qualidades para seu amigo e vice-versa. Os primeiros nomes são... Máscara da Morte e Shaka.

Máscara- Tenho que dar três qualidades pra ele?

Psicóloga- Sim.

Máscara- O Shaka é uma pessoa inteligente, esforçada e positiva.

Psicóloga- Muito bom! Agora você Shaka.

Shaka- Ah... bem... é... ele é... ah...

Psicóloga- Você consegue!

Shaka- Eu não sei que qualidades ele tem droga!

Máscara- Seu loiro filho da puta!

Mãe do Shaka- Puta não! Evangélica!

Psicóloga- Se acalmem!

Máscara- Acalmar o caralho! Eu vou te rachar a cara!

Mãe do Mu (tapando os ouvidos dele)- Não escute esses palavrões meu menininho.

Mu- (gota)

Psicóloga- Vamos sentar e ficarmos quietinhos?

Máscara- Eu ainda te pego oxigenado!

Psicóloga- Muito bem, quem são Aldebaran e Afrodite?

Afrodite- Aqui!

Aldebaran- Sou eu...

Psicóloga- Descreva seu amigo Aldebaran, Afrodite.

Afrodite- Ele é bem dota... digo, bem intencionado, é um bom amigo e tem uma bund... boa vontade linda.

Shura- Aê! Aldebaran tá podendo!

Aldebaran- Ah, cala a boca!

Psicóloga- E você Aldebaran? Quais as qualidades dele?

Aioria- Fala que tem o cuzinho gostoso!

Afrodite- Como é que você sabe?

Mãe do Aioria- Vai inútil! Nem cortar os outros você sabe! Eu vou te contar...

Aldebaran- Ah, ele é uma pessoa alegre...

Saga- Conta uma coisa que a gente não sabe!

Risadas.

Aldebaran- Ele é uma pessoa sensível e muito atenciosa.

Shura- Fruta!

Aldebaran- Cala a boca seu vagabundo!

Psicóloga- Pois bem, Saga e Aioria, venham para o centro da roda.

Os dois sentam.

Psicóloga- Agora Aioria, aponte três qualidades do Saga.

Aioria fica pensando...

Aioria- Ele não tem qualidades! Ele tentou matar meu irmão! E depois mandou alguém matá-lo!

Saga- Ai Deus... eu disse que não fui eu!

Aioria- Foi sim!

Saga- Achei que tivéssemos superado isso!

Aioria- Eu vou te matar agora!

Aioria parte pra cima de Saga, os dois começam a rolar pelo chão se estapeando.

Shaka- Sem brigas gente!

Máscara- Você vai ver agora sue loiro oxigenado!

Shura- HAHAHA!!!! Isso é melhor que...

Aldebaran- E você tava tirando uma com a minha cara!

Shura- Calma cara, era brincadeira!

Aldebaran- Oh sim! Agora vai começar a brincadeira!

Todos começam a brigar e voa pedaço de coisa pra tudo que é lado.

Psicóloga- Acho que vou embora...

Saori- Espera! Você não ficou nem metade do tempo que cobrou!

Psicóloga- (jogando o dinheiro de volta) E nem quero ficar mais! Adeus!

Saori – Ai que ódio! Minha programação para o dia de hoje não está dando certo. E tudo por culpa desses animais!

Mãe do Mu – Que animais?

Saori – Todos esses cavaleiros idiotas que estão rolando no chão feito vermes.

Mãe do Mu – Ah...

Saori – FIQUEM QUIETOS, SEUS MONTES DE MERDA, OU A MÃE DE VOCÊS FICARÁ AQUI DURANTE 2 MESES.

Imediatamente os cavaleiros param de brigar e se sentam em suas respectivas cadeiras, muito comportados.

Mãe do Camus – Que porra de enrolação é essa? Desde que eu cheguei, tão dizendo que vão me levar pra passear e eu ainda num saí desse inferno.

Saori – Está chamando meu templo de inferno?

Mãe do Camus – Coma bosta.

Saori – COMO É??

Mãe do Camus – Ei, Camus, seu desgraçado! Me leve em algum lugar interessante. Se é que esse país filho da puta tem algum lugar que presta.

Saori – Entre Lúcifer e a mãe do Camus, eu fico com o Lúcifer...

Mãe do Miro – Lúcifer tem uma bundinha gostosa...

Saori – Como você sabe?

Mãe do Miro – Ele apareceu lá em casa a uns anos...

Saori – O que?????

Mãe do Miro – Quando aquele amiguinho sexy do meu filho – aponta pra Máscara da Morte – foi visita-lo no Natal.

Miro – Visitar não. Ele foi estrear a nova macumba que ele aprendeu a fazer.

Mãe do Máscara – Oh, sim! Io non gosto daquele cheiro de enxofre, por isso proíbo Másquinha de fazer macumba em casa.

Máscara – E a única casa que me veio na cabeça foi a do Miro, então fui até lá. Mas não foi em vão. Deu tudo certo.

Mãe do Miro – Ah, eu me lembro bem... quando no meio das galinhas pretas apareceu aquele homem... ai... – quase desmaia – aquilo que é macho...

Saori – Peraí... deixa eu ver se entendi... Máscara da morte invocou Lúcifer e ele não tentou matar vocês?

Máscara – Ah, tentou sim.

Miro – Mas minha mãe deu um jeito nele.

Mãe do Miro – Eu não consegui agüentar. Tive que agarra-lo. Ao contrário do loirinho – aponta pra Shaka – ele agüentou repetir o kama-sutra 20 vezes seguidas. Pena que fugiu quando me distraí um pouco...

Shaka – (pensando) Deve ter ficado traumatizado...

Aioria – Agora o Shaka é virgem só no signo...

Shaka – Porque acha que eu era antes?

Mãe do Aioria – Retardado. Num sabe nem fazer piadinhas.

Mãe do Afrodite – Isso num é nada. Aposto como meu filho agüenta 50.

Afrodite – Ah, isso é verdade...

Mãe do Afrodite – Conta pra gente o que você faz com as mulheres na cama.

Afrodite – Mato.

Shura – Isso nós já sabemos.

Mãe do Afrodite – Ah, então a fama de garanhão do meu filho só aumenta, ein? Meu garoto!!!

Saori – (gota) Bem... então vamos passear.

Mãe do Camus – Graças a Zeus! Num agüento mais olhar essa estátua encardida – aponta pra estátua de Atena.

Mãe do Shaka – Aleluia irmão! Oh, Zeus, abençoe essa sua nova serva que largou o caminho sombrio do satanás e resolveu se juntar a nós. Aluluia!!!! – Entrega a bíblia pra Mãe de Camus, que não pega.

Mãe do Camus – Serva o escambal! Tira esse livro da minha frente ou vou usar as folhas pra limpar a bunda.

Mãe do Shaka – Que horror!! Oh, Zeus, perdoe-a. É só uma pobre infeliz que não sabe o que diz.

Mãe do Camus – Vá a merda!

Mãe do Shaka – Sim, eu irei! Se Zeus achar que sou uma alma indigna de viver no reino dos céus. Mas então pegarei meus dólares de volta, pois eu comprei um lote no paraíso e num vai ser Zeus que vai tomar meu dinheiro.

Saori – Voltando ao assunto, onde querem ir passear?

Aioria – No shopping. Faz tempo que não vou no fliperama.

Mãe do Aioria – Crianção, babaca. Num tem nada na cabeça. Ah, se fosse o Aioros... ele iria gostar de ir numa biblioteca ler a Enciclopédia. Mas você é só um retardado.

Mãe do Miro – Nos shoppings daqui tem motel?

Miro – Não, mamãe.

Mãe do Miro – É que prefiro ir pro motel.

Mãe do Shura – Eu também.

Mãe do Mú – Quero levar Muzinho no cinema. Ele vai gostar de ver "Hantaro, o filme".

Mú – Ah, mãe... prefiro assistir Resident Evil 4...

Mãe do Mú – De jeito nenhum! Aquele filme é violento demais pra você. Não vai conseguir dormir a noite, igual quando você viu Brinquedo Assassino.

Mú – Mas eu tinha 4 anos na época...

Mãe do Mú – Não seja teimoso. Você vai ver Hamtaro e pronto.

Saori – Então todos concordam que devemos ir ao Shopping?

Mãe do Camus – Não vamos não. Se eu quisesse ir no shopping eu teria ficado em Paris. Acha que viajei pra ver coisas que tem lá? Tudo que vi aqui até agora também tem onde moro. Menos essa estátua horrorosa, porque eu tenho bom gosto.

Saori – (pensando) Vagabunda. Aposto como você iria quer uma estátua sua.

Shura – Mas você viu algo que não tem em Paris... o Camus.

Mãe do Camus – Acha que não existe bosta em Paris? Ignorante!

Camus – Chuinf..

Saori – Então o que sugere?

Mãe do Camus – Eu quero ver o pôr do sol. Eu nunca vi o pôr do sol.

Camus – Mas mamãe... também existe pôr do sol em Paris.

Mãe do Camus – Então porque eu nunca vi?

Camus – Provavelmente você não olhou pro céu na hora que o sol estava se pondo.

Mãe do Camus – Mas porque essa merda desse sol, num se põe agora?

Camus – Porque agora está de noite. E de noite não tem sol.

Mãe do Camus – Cale a boca, desgraça! Eu sei que de noite não tem sol. Não pense que sou estúpida igual você.

Saori – Se quer tanto ver o pôr do sol, espere até amanhã.

Mãe do Camus – Eu quero ver agora.

Camus – Mas mamãe...

Mãe do Camus – Cala a boca.

Mãe do Mú – Acho que amanhã vai chover... Está tão frio agora...

Mãe do Camus – Essa praga ta agourando o sol. – aponta pra Mãe do Mú. – Se o sol num aparecer é culpa dela.

Começa a chover.

Mãe do Mú – Olha só... Eu acertei! Pena que começou hoje... Desse jeito Mú não poderá passear com vocês. Está muito frio.

Mú – Mas mãe...

Mãe do Camus – Macumbeira do inferno! Eu vou arrebentar você, por acabar com o meu pôr do sol.

Mãe do Shura – Uau! Briga de mulher!

Saori – Acalmem-se!

Shaka – Elas estão possuídas!

A Mãe do Camus tenta socar a Mãe do Mú, mas Camus e Aldebaran a impedem.

Mãe do Shaka – PELO SANGUE DO CORDEIRO, EU INVOCO OS PODERES DE ZEUS! SAIAM DESSES CORPOS, ESPÍRITOS MALIGNOS!

Mú – Minha mãe não ta possuída!

Mãe do Shaka – Tua mãe é macumbeira.

Máscara – Sua mãe é legal, ein? Porque nunca me apresentou a ela? Vou ensina-la umas macumbas novas.

Mú – NÃAAAO!!

Mãe do Shura – Saori, enquanto ta essa confusão toda, ninguém ta prestando atenção na gente... que tal irmos pra um lugar mais calmo... aí você pode desabafar comigo o quanto é difícil proteger esse planeta.

Saori – Se quer saber o quanto é difícil, vá entrevistar os cavaleiros, afinal, são eles que lutam. E você tem razão. Tem uma confusão muito grande aqui.

Saori pega o cetro dourado e eletrocuta a todos.

Mãe do Shura – Nooossa! Como você é poderosa! Adoro mulheres fortes que me pegam com força e...

Saori – E eu adoro HOMENS fortes que me protegem.

Saga – Ih! A Saori ta dando de cima da gente.

Aioria – Vamos fugir.

Máscara – Melhor não. Ela colocou uma barreira na entrada do santuário porque sabia que iríamos tentar fazer isso.

Aioria – Vaca.

Mãe do Mú – Você está bem, querido?

Mú – Sim, já estou acostumado.

Saori – Se voltarem a brigar, vou aumentar a força do choque do meu cetro.

Todos - ...

Saori – Ótimo! Já que está chovendo muito, venham comigo pro salão de filmes que tenho no templo.

Mãe do Camus – Que porra de lugar é esse que tem até cinema?

Saori – Meu templo.

Todos entram numa enorme sala de cinema e se sentam.

Shaka – Que filme vamos assistir?

Mãe do Shaka – Eu posso dar uma sugestão de um filme ótimo!

Saori – Não, obrigada! Não quero ver filmes evangélicos.

Mãe do Miro – Eu sugiro o "Mil e uma noites"

Miro – Oh! Mamãe, eu num sabia que você gostava desses filmes clássicos...

Mãe do Miro – Ah, sim. Eu adoro. Ainda mais na noite número 68, quando o gostosão pega a garota e coloca ela de quatro na janela do trem e...

Saori – NÃO QUEREMOS SABER.

Miro – Er... tem certeza que esse filme de que você citou se chama Mil e uma noites?

Mãe do Miro – Ah, tenho sim. É o Mil e uma noites da coleção do kama-sutra.

Miro – Ta explicado...

Mãe do Shaka – Mas o filme que eu ia sugerir é mesmo muito bom.

Saori – Não estou pedindo sugestões.

Mãe do Shaka – Mas é um desenho animado muito interessante e produtivo.

Mãe do Mú – Ah, um desenho? Que bom! Prefiro que seja desenho ou algum filme dublado, pro meu garotinho conseguir entender. É que com legenda ele ainda não consegue ler rápido... você sabe... crianças.

Mú – Mãe, eu estou acostumado com filmes legendados e não tenho nenhum problema pra ler tudo.

Mãe do Mú – Ah, meu bem. Mamãe sabe que você é um garotinho muito esperto, mas vamos assistir dublado hoje, ta bem?

Mú - ...

Mãe do Camus – Eu quero ver "Alien x Predador 3".

Mãe do Mú – Esse o Mú não pode ver.

Mãe do Camus – Dane-se o Mú!

Mãe do Mú – Oh, que horror! Não preste atenção nisso que ela disse, meu bem.

Mãe do Shaka – O desenho que eu quero sugerir é muito legal...

Saori – Ta bem, pode falar o nome do filme.

Mãe do Shaka – "Marcelino Pão e Vinho"

Aioria – Ah, esse desenho passa de manhã na TV...

Máscara – E é um lixo. O garoto é gay. Eu sei que é.

Saga – BUAAAAA...

Mãe do Saga – O que foi? Não berre como um bebezinho querendo mamar.

Saga – Sempre que eu assistia TV... o Pom Pom tava comigo...

Mãe do Saga – Maldito pato que destruiu seu cérebro...

Mãe do Shaka – Existe casos de espíritos possuírem brinquedos pra dominar a mente das pessoas. Deixe eu exorcizar o pato.

Mãe do Saga – Ah, eu já taquei o bicho longe.

Saga – BUAAAAAAA....

Mãe do Shura – Alguém já viu "A transa das Aranhas?"

Saori – Nem queremos ver.

Mãe do Shura – Pô... é um filme ecológico...

Saori – Sei...

Mãe do Afrodite – Meu filho pode sugerir o melhor filme pornô. Na verdade, o melhor filme pornô vai ser o que ele fizer. Mas meu garotão é tão tímido...

Afrodite – O melhor filme que eu já assisti, é "Chupando o Pau". O título resume o filme.

Mãe do Mú – Ah! Aqueles pauzinhos de chocolate que vendem na padaria? Deve ser um filme da fábrica de pauzinhos de chocolate.

Mú – Não, mãe. Não é desse pau que ele ta falando.

Mãe do Afrodite – Ah, filho... acho que já assisti. É um que um monte de mulheres vão chupar...

Mãe do Miro – To gostando da conversa.

Saori – Parem com essas coisas obscenas!

Afrodite – Mãe, só posso te adiantar, que não tem nenhuma mulher nesse filme...

Mãe do Afrodite – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... se não fosse tão bem dotado meu Afrodite, seria um ótimo comediante. Mas ainda acho que deveria ser ator de filme pornô.

Mãe do Máscara – "Seita satânica" alguém já viu?

Saori – Também não queremos ver.

Mãe do Aioria – "Procurando Nemo"

Saori – Hum...

Aioria – Oh! Não sabia que você gostava!

Mãe do Aioria – Ah, eu adoro a parte que o tubarão mata os filhinhos mais novos do peixe e só deixa o único filho mais velho...

Aioria - ...

Mãe do Saga - Um filme bem produtivo e ideal para assistirmos é : "200 maneiras de educar seu filho usando a violência".

Saga – Não me obrigue a ver esse filme de novo.

Saori- Já que todas deram suas opiniões sem serem convidadas, só restou a mãe do Aldebaran. Quer falar?

Mãe do Aldebaran – O único filme qui eu assisti é "A Lagoa Azul". Eu vi na casa da vizinha, porque a tevelizão quebrô faiz uns 12 anos e nóis ainda num arrumô.

Saori – Bem, o filme que vamos assistir é "Titanic" Aquele que o navio afunda.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Purquê ocê contô o final? Agora num queru mais vê.

Mãe do Mú – O filme é dublado? Senão o Mú não vai conseguir entender.

Saori – É legendado e ele vai conseguir entender sim.

Mú – Pode deixar que eu consigo ler tudo, mamãe.

Mãe do Mú – Ta certo, meu bem, mas caso não esteja conseguindo acompanhar, pergunte pra mim, que a mamãe explica ta bem?

Mú – Ta...

Saori – Vou chamar aqui uma pessoa que vai passar o filme pra gente.

Saori sai da sala e depois de alguns minutos, volta trazendo uma velha de óculos, 1,40cm, 25kg, cabelo cor de burro quando foge, até o ombro, calça e blusa vermelhas e uma sandalhinha havaiana.

Mãe do Máscara – Bisavó!!!

Saori – Essa é a Maria Eni...

Maria Eni – Me chame de Luscafusca.

Saori – Bem... essa é Luscafusca, a tataravó de Máscara da Morte.

Mãe do Máscara – Non seja mal educado! Abrace sua tataranona.

Máscara abraça a tataravó.

Máscara – É que... eu não me lembro dela, mamãe.

Luscafusca – Claro que não! Eu fiquei morando no inferno umas centenas de anos...

Mãe do Máscara – Olhem só, giente! Ela é o orgulho de nostra famiglia. Além de ser química, é a assistente de Hades!

Luscafusca – Hehe... na verdade agora eu trabalho com o barqueiro, na porta do inferno. Sou a assistente do capeta ainda, mas no geral, estou na portaria.

Mãe do Máscara – E o seu irmão, Frog Zeros?

Luscafusca – É o espectro de sapo... Um digno guerreiro do inferno.

Mãe do Máscara – Estou com tantas saudades...

Saori – Olha, vamos deixar os casos de família pra depois. Luscafusca veio aqui, porque vai trabalhar pra mim hoje e vai passar o filme pra gente.

Mãe do Máscara – Ganhando mui dinheiro como siempre, non?

Luscafusca – Na verdade hoje vou trabalhar em troca de uns cajuzinhos. Não tem muito alimento no inferno, hehe...

Mãe do Aldebaran – Oh... se meu fiote num tivesse cabado com uns cajuzinho, eu ti dava um.

Aldebaran – Ah, mas num seja por isso! – Começa a pegar o prato com farofa de frango e os sanduíches de mortadela – Pode levar isso aqui de lanche pra você.

Luscafusca – Ah...

Mãe do Aldebaran – Mais ocê vai cumê o quê duranti o filme, meu fio? – Toma os sanduíches da mão de Luscafusca – Pra sê generosu tem qui tê limite.

A mãe de Aldebaran pega o pratinho de farofa com frango na hora que Luscafusca ia comer e devolve pra Aldebaran.

As luzes se apagam. Luscafusca liga o vídeo e o filme começa.

Na tela: Jack, ganha a passagem pro navio, Rose e família embarcam no navio, Jack, quase perde o navio mas consegue entrar. Um homem diz: Nem Deus pode afundar esse navio.

Mãe do Shaka – Ah, não, seu imbecil? Então espera chegar na parte do iceberg pra você ver... Foi Deus que tacou aquele iceberg no meio do caminho só pra fuder o navio, porque esse cara aí ficou desafiando ele...

Mãe do Saga – Silêncio!

Mãe do Shaka – Mas é verdade, caramba. Desafia Deus pra você ver se...

Todos (menos a mãe do Máscara) – CALA A BOCAAA!

Na tela: Rose passeia pelo navio. Jack também. Rose tenta suicidar, chega Jack e o filme pára. Luscafuca vai pra frente de todos, ficando assim na frente da tela.

Luscafusca – Eu parei o filme pra dizer que o Jack, na verdade o Leonardo DiCaprio, ganhou aquela passagem pra embarcar no Titanic num jogo de pôker.

Luscafusca volta o filme até o comecinho, onde Jack tava jogando Pôquer e aponta pra tela. Luscafusca passa um pouquinho pra frente até aparecer a Rose.

Luscafusca – Essa é a Rose, na verdade a Kate Winslet, que está embarcando na primeira classe. O navio era separado por classes financeiras, Jack era pobre e por isso ia na terceira classe junto com os ratos e Rose...

Uma latinha de refrigerante acerta na cabeça de Luscafusca.

Mãe do Camus – Velha do inferno! Cala a boca e continua passando a porra do filme.

Mãe do Máscara – Não fale assim com ela.

Mãe do Camus – Cale a boca você também.

Luscafusca – Eu só estava dando uma breve explicação sobre o filme.

Saori – Coloca o filme na parte onde estava.

Luscafusca faz o que Saori disse.

Na tela: Jack salva Rose, Chega o noivo de Rose e manda prenderem Jack, Rose faz ele mudar de idéia. Jack ensina Rose a cuspir, O noivo de Rose convida Jack pra jantar, o filme pára.

Luscafusca novamente vai pra frente da tela.

Luscafusca – Se vocês perceberem, nesse momento do jantar, as pessoas ricas comem com vários talheres. Tem o talher pra salada, o talher pra carne...

Mãe do Camus – Eu vou quebrar essa vagabunda que num deixa a gente ver o filme.

Luscafusca – Mas eu só estou explicando que...

Saori – Não precisamos que você explique nada.

Luscafusca – Então percebam que o Jack não sabe comer direito porque ele é acostumado a comer só com um garfo e uma faca porque ele é pobre e nem deve Ter dinheiro pra comer com colher...

Um sapato acerta a cabeça de Luscafusca.

Mãe do Miro – Sai daí! Eu quero que chegue rápido na parte que eles estão fazendo aquilo dentro carro.

Luscafusca – Mas vocês observem que... AAAAAHHH!!!

Saori torra Luscafusca com o cetro dourado. O filme continua.

Na tela: Jack convida Rose pra uma festa na terceira classe. Rose vai e se diverte muito. O Noivo de Rose descobre e bate nela.

Mãe do Mú – Está entendendo tudo, querido?

Mú – Sim, mamãe.

Mãe do Mú – Tem certeza?

Mú – Tenho, mamãe.

Na tela: A mãe de Rose diz que ela precisa se casar com o noivo porque ele é rico. O filme pára.

Luscafusca volta pra frente da tela.

Aioria – Mas que merda de velha!

Luscafusca – É importante o que vou dizer.

Saori – Espero que seja mesmo.

Luscafusca volta o filme até onde Jack ensina Rose a cuspir.

Luscafusca – Vocês sabem qual é a substância que forma o cuspe?

Mãe do Camus – Catarro.

Luscafusca – Também, mas o que forma o cuspe é H²O com nitrogênio e gás carbônico que quando respiramos...

Mãe do Aldebaran – Ocê vai pará di respirá se continuá falando. Eu já num tô intendendu o filme, purquê num consigu ler nada e ocê ainda atrapaia a genti assisti.

Saori – Sai daí ou vou reclamar de você com o capeta.

Luscafusca coloca o filme na parte que tava e eles continuam a assistir.

Na tela – Jack desenha Rose pelada, Jack e Rose transam dentro do carro, O noivo de Rose corre atrás deles, eles escapam. O navio bate no iceberg.

Mãe do Shaka – Olha lá! Foi Deus que colocou o iceberg...

Mãe do Camus – Cala a boca, praga!

Na tela: Colocam a pedra Coração do oceano no casaco de Jack, todos pensam que Jack é ladrão e o prendem numa sala no fundo do navio. O navio começa a afundar. O filme pára.

Luscafusca vai pra frente da tela.

Saga – Ela quer morrer.

Luscafusca – A pedra coração do oceano é uma pedra muito rara e bonita e portanto é muito valiosa. Essa pedra é também composta por elementos químicos...

Mãe do Aioria – Desisto. Eu não quero mais ver essa porcaria de filme.

Mãe do Camus – Eu também não. Mas eu vou quebrar essa velha.

Camus – Eu ajudo, mamãe.

Mãe do Camus – Então vem, seu inútil. Você segura que eu bato.

Camus – Sim, mamãe.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Eu também quero espancá a véia.

Todos, (com exceção da mãe do Máscara) saem correndo atrás de Luscafusca que volta pro inferno.

Saori – Agora não tem mais jeito de assistir o filme...

Mão do Shaka- Santo Zeus! Meu filho ficou cego depois do filme! 

Saori- O que?

Mãe do Shaka- Ele não está abrindo os olhos!

Miro- Ele nunca abriu...

Mãe do Shaka- O Satã cegou meu filho!!!

Todos- (gota)

Shaka- Mamãe, deixe-me explicar.

Ela acerta Shaka com a Bíblia.

Mãe do Shaka- Sai demônio! Vá de retro!

Saori- CHEGA!!!!!!!! As mães, por favor me sigam! Temos acomodações especiais para vocês!

Saga- O que? A gente se fode te salvando e salvando o mundo e vivemos nessas casas de merda, onde passa vento frio toda noite, cai neve, entra sol e elas vão dormir em um lugar especial?! Só o Pompom tinha um lugar especial no meu coração...

Mãe do Saga- (acerta ele com a vara de bambu) Fica quieto idiota!

Mãe do Aldebaran- Eu nunca drumi num lugá especiar! A gente sempre drumia no meio dos porco e acordava cum a cara cheia de cocô...

Aldebaran- Não precisa contar mais, mamãe!

Mãe do Camus- Puxa, ainda bem que o idiota pelo menos me serve para me dar um quarto especial! Pensei que não pensava pra porra nenhuma...

Saori- Bom, vamos descer! Sigam todos os meus passos!

As mães seguem Saori, que desce as escadas delicadamente. De repente, ela cai e rola escada baixo... quando pensava que podia ser pior, é soterrada pelas mães.

Saori- Caíram também?

Mãe do Miro- Você mandou seguirmos seus passos... você caiu e a gente...

Saori- Eu mereço!

Mãe do Shura- Mas eu amorteci sua queda, amor! Quer que eu te leve pro meu quarto e te faça uma massagem?

Saori- Não será preciso! Agora me sigam e não levem tudo ao pé da letra.

Mãe do Mu- Ora, mas letra tem pé?

Mãe do Aldebaran- Também num sabia não...

Mãe do Afrodite- Meu filho bota o pé na boceta das putas!

Silêncio...

Mãe do Saga- Eu durmo em qualquer quarto menos no dela!

Mãe do Aldebaran- Eu também!

Mãe do Miro- Tirem ela de perto de mim! Nunca vi ninguém tão puta assim...

Mãe do Shura- E quanto a você?

Mãe do Shaka- Ei! Ei! Olhem os seus defeitos antes de olhar o do seu próximo!

Mãe do Camus- Cala a boca, evangélica de merda!

Saori- Ai, já vi que nada do que planejei vai dar certo...

De volta aos Cavaleiros...

Mu- Eu vou tentar teleportar a gente daqui! Aposto que a Saori não pode bloquear o uso dos meus poderes psíquicos.

Shura- Ótimo, tente rápido!

Mu começa a se esforçar, mas é atingido por um raio.

Camus- Acho que ela bloqueou sim...

Miro- Você tá bem, Mu?

Mu- O Mu não está... deixe seu recado após o bip! BIPPPPP!!!!!

Shaka- Acho que ele não tá bem não...

Afrodite- Ei, Mu, quer uma chupada?

Mu- Eu quero... eu te amo...

Afrodite- É, ele está ótimo! – diz Afrodite todo alegrinho.

Aldebaran- (empurrando Afrodite) Mu, meu amigo, fale comigo!

Mu- Eu te amo!

Aldebaran- Ah... bem... eu não... ah... ainda sou amigo apesar de você Ter essa opção sexual...

Mu- (apontando pra Saga) Ei, eu te amo...

Saga- Não tente roubar meu coração! Ele pertence ao Pompom!

Máscara- Acho que o choque afetou todo mundo...

Mu- Ei, vaso com flor, eu te amo! Ei, azulejo, eu te amo... Ei, pilar, tu é muito gostoso...

Aioria- Eu acho que a gente tá fudido mesmo...

Saga- Snif... quero meu Pompom! Só ele me entende!

Shura- Eu tenho pena desse pato...

Aioria- Chega! Temos que arranjar um jeito de escapar!

Máscara- E se a gente cavar um túnel usando nossos golpes?

Aldebaran- Seria uma boa idéia.

Shura- Muito bem, quando eu contar três! Um, dois...

Máscara- Porque você vai contar?! Eu dei a idéia!

Shura- Calma, eu só ia...

Máscara- Ia roubar minha idéia e se tornar mártir da libertação!  
Shura- Você tá bêbado?

Camus- Ei, vamos parar de brigar?!

Máscara- O que foi? Vai defender ele?

Camus- Eu não tô defendendo ninguém!

Máscara- Será que algum de vocês fracassados me apoia?

Mu- Eu te amo!

Máscara- Conta logo Shura, antes que eu mate alguém...

Shura- Muito bem. 1, 2...

De volta para Saori.

Saori- Aqui estão seus quartos, eles foram desenhados para que tenha todo o conforto, luxo e...

Mãe do Camus- Mas que porra! Minha televisão não pega!

Mãe do Aldebaran- Meu chuvero só tem água fria!

Mãe do Shaka- Porque meu quarto é o numero seis? Seis é o numero do satã!

Saori- (pensando) Porque essas vagabundas nunca estão felizes?

Mãe do Shura- Saori, tem um problema no meu quarto!

Saori- (entrando no quarto) Qual é o problema?

Mãe do Shura- É minha cama! Ela é grande demais para eu dormir sozinha!

Saori- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mãe do Shura- (joga Saori na cama) Te peguei, minha potranquinha!

Saori- SOCORRO!!!! TEM UMA LÉSBICA MALUCA ME ATACANDO!!!!

Mãe do Aioria- Oba, filme pornô ao vivo!

Mãe do Shaka- Pornô é coisa do demônio!

Mãe do Saga- Se você não quer ver, não veja, oras!

Mãe do Mu- O que é pornô? É quando a gente coloca algo em algum lugar?

Mãe do Máscara- Mas espera um pouco! Cada la mamma de Miro?

Enquanto isso...

Mãe do Miro- Que idiotas, eu é que não vou dormir hoje. Vou pegar um homem bem gostoso pra eu passar a noite! – ela corre até onde os Cavaleiros estão e observa toda a briga – Que coisa, esses meninos tem muitos problemas. Eu adoro homens problemáticos! Ai, que tesão!

Mu, ainda muito tonto, vai andando na direção dela.

Mu- Oi... zuing zuing!

Mãe do Miro- Ei, garotão, que tal uma noite de amor?

Mu- Tenho que ver se minha mãe deixa... blim-blom! Telefone!

Mãe do Miro- (gota) Ela deixa sim.

Mu- Então tudo bem. – totalmente alegre.

Nisso, ocorre uma explosão.

Shura- Cof! Cof! Aquela puta bloqueou o chão também!

E era só mais uma noite 'normal' no Santuário...

E agora? Será que os Cavaleiros irão escapar? Será que Saori manterá a calma e a virgindade até o fim da fic? Será que Maria do Carmo e Isabel verão que são mãe e filha? Essas e outras respostas na continuação da fic.

Talita Sagittarius e Dark Knight


	2. Segunda Feira

CAP.02 – Segunda Feira 

Apesar do calor, o dia amanheceu chovendo.

08:45 am

Mãe do Saga – É impressão minha ou todos ainda estão dormindo?

Saori – Estou acordada.

Mãe do Saga – E o resto?

Saori – Devem estar dormindo.

Mãe do Saga – Tem algum microfone aqui?

Saori – Claro!

Saori entrega o microfone que usa todas as manhãs para acordar os cavaleiros.

Mãe do Saga (no microfone) – Bando de vagabundos sem disciplina, é hora de levantar! 3 minutos pra estarem todos fora de seus dormitórios. Os que não estiverem na mesa do café da manhã em 3 minutos e meio, ficarão sem comer o resto do dia e terão que fazer 5 mil flexões.

Saori (anotando tudo) – Pode repetir as últimas palavras?

2 minutos depois, todos já estavam indo em direção a mesa de café da manhã.

Mãe do Saga – Que bom ver todos aqui tão bem dispostos!

Aioria – An ran...

Mãe do Saga – Não diga "An ran". Diga: sim, senhora, mãe do Saga.

Mãe do Aioria – Estúpido sem educação. Finge que num é meu filho.

Aioria – Sim, mãe.

Mãe do Aioria – Não me chame de mãe.

Aioria – Ta bem.

Mãe do Saga – Agora sentem-se e comam. Logo depois desceremos e subiremos todas essas escadas 40 vezes, como exercício matinal.

Mu – Como é?

Aldebaran – Nem se eu quisesse emagrecer.

Máscara – Esquece! Nem meu treinamento de cavaleiro era tão impossível assim.

Saori – Devo lembra-la de que não estamos num quartel. Portanto quem decide o que fazer aqui, sou eu.

Mãe do Saga – Sim, senhora comandante.

Saori – Me chame apenas de Saori... ou de Deusa. Mas pode me chamar também de poderosa, maravilhosa...

Afrodite – Ela já entendeu, Saori.

Mãe do Afrodite – Conta pra gente como você chama as garotas quando está na cama com elas.

Afrodite – Mãe... não comece com isso logo cedo. Da um tempo.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Oia isso aqui meu fio. Ta meió qui as torrada qui eu faço.

Aldebaran – É que essas torradas não são feitas com pães mofados, mamãe.

Mu – Mamãe, eu não quero mais.

Mãe do Mu – Precisa tomar seu leite ninho, querido!

Mu – Eu já tomei 4 copos.

Mãe do Mu – Mas esse aqui é com chocolate.

Mu – Mas eu não quero.

Mãe do Mu – Então come seu danoninho.

Mu – Não, eu prefiro comer pão com presunto mesmo.

Mãe do Mu – Você não vai comer isso. Já separei seu café da manhã e você não vai levantar daqui até que tenha tomado seu leite, seu danoninho, o chambinho e essa papinha de banana que eu trouxe pra você.

Mu começa comer tudo para poder sair da mesa bem rápido.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Bom garoto. Ta cumeno tudo – olhando para Mu – Isso mi alembra que ocê só come porcaria quandu num to perto.

Aldebaran – An?

Mãe do Aldebaran – É cum ocê mesmu qui eu to falano. Óia só! Ocê cumeu poco eu já paro.

Aldebaran – Eu to acostumado a comer esse tanto todo dia de manhã, mamãe.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Pra cume porcaria dipois. Podi cume mais, purque inquantu eu tiver aqui, num tem nada di chips, bala e chicreti.

Aldebaran – Só mais um biscoitinho então.

Mãe do Aldebaran – Esses biscoitu miserárvel é muito piquinininhu. Vô ti dá uns qui eu truxe.

A mãe de Aldebaran pega na bolsa uns 30 biscoitões de polvilho e faz Aldebaran comer.

Camus – Saori, porque seus olhos estão vermelhos e você está olhando pra comida como se estivesse drogada?... Saori?

A mãe de Camus da um esbarrão em Saori, que cai de cara na manteiga e levanta assustada.

Saori – Ah... que foi? Que aconteceu?

Shura – Parece que você dormiu, olhando pro seu café.

Saori – É que... eu não dormi nem um pouco essa noite.

Máscara – Porque?

Saori (olhando furiosa pra mãe do Shura) – Por segurança própria.

Miro – Você parece tão feliz hoje, mamãe.

Mãe do Miro – Tive uma noite maravilhosa.

Mu se engasga com o danoninho.

Mãe do Mu – Vou trocar seu babador, querido.

Shaka – Você está bem Mu?

Mu – Er... acho que sim. Ontem a noite eu parecia meio confuso e não me lembro de muita coisa...

Mãe do Miro – Que pena. Você foi tão maravilhoso...

Mu – Ah... mas... mas... ah não... é por isso que eu acordei no seu quarto.

Mãe do Mu – Porque você acordou no quarto dela, meu bem?

Mu se engasga de novo, com a papinha.

Mãe do Miro – Ele estava com medo do bicho papão e veio pro meu quarto pra eu... hum... contar uma historinha.

Mãe do Mu - Oh, meu neném. Porque num veio pro quarto da mamãe?

Mu – Ah... eu... num sabia que quarto era o seu...

Mãe do Mu – Tadinho do meu bebê! – Abraça Mu – Vou pedir pra colocarem seu berço do lado da minha cama esta noite.

Mu – Eu não durmo em berço, mamãe.

Quando todos acabam de comer, eles vão pra varanda dar uma olhada no tempo. Ainda chovia.

Mãe do Camus - Maldita macumbeira. Acabou de vez com meu pôr-do-sol.

Mãe do Mu – Num tenho culpa se está chovendo.

Mãe do Camus – Macumbeira.

Mãe do Mu – Você escovou os dentes, tchutchuquinho lindo?

Máscara – Huahuahuahuahua... tchutchuquinho...

Mu fica vermelho.

Mu – Escovei, mãe.

Mãe do Mu – Abre a boca pra mamãe ver seus dentinhos.

Mu – Eu já disse que escovei.

Mãe do Mu – Abra a boca.

Mu abre.

Mãe do Mu – Nossa, você tem muitos dentes pra um garotinho.

Mu – Eu tenho todos os dentes que uma pessoa adulta teria, porque não sou mais um garotinho, mãe.

Mãe do Mu – Oh, que lindo! Fala como gente grande, meu bebê!

Mãe do Máscara- Masquinho, você já escovo sus dentes?

Máscara- Ah mãe! Corta essa!

Mãe do Máscara- Só se for pra te cortare em pedacinhos pequenos para que la policia non venha a achá-lo!

Mãe do Aioira – Ei! Retardado! Escovou os dentes já?

Aioria- Já, mãe...

Mãe do Aioria- Ah, até que enfim lembrou! Seu irmão sempre cuidava da higiene pessoal com orgulho e você nunca fazia nada!

Mãe do Aldebaran- Na nossa famia sempre foi duro ganhá dinhero prá cumprá pasta di dente, intão, só o Deba que veio prá cá Qui podi tê tudo os denti igualzinho deisdi que naisceu! Os irmão e as irmã dele perdero tudo!

Saori - Bom, agora que estamos todos acordados e bem dispostos, eu sugiro dar uma caminhada pelos bosques do Santuário para fazermos um piquenique na hora do almoço.

Mãe do Camus- Bem disposto o cacete! Eu não acordo tão cedo desde que soavam as sirenes sobre bombardeios nazistas em Paris!

Mãe do Afrodite- Aposto que você já catou um monte de menininhas perdidas pelo bosque, não é filhão?

Afrodite- Claro mamãe... na sua imaginação!

Saori- Vamos pessoal! Sem brigas!

Mãe do Shura- Isso aí! - abraçando Saori – Só amor no coração!

Mãe do Miro- Isso mesmo! – pula no colo de Aldebaran que fica sem jeito.

Todos desceram pelas escadarias do Santuário. Camus teve que carregar sua mãe por que ela não queria ir com eles e Aldebaran teve que carregar a mãe de Miro que se recusou a descer do colo.

Mãe do Miro- Então, aquilo dentro da sua calça é tão grande quanto você?

Aldebaran fica vermelho.

Saori- Aqui vocês podem aproveitar a natureza e...

Aioria- Cuidado com o degrau, Saori.

Saori- Não se preocupe, eu não vou...

Saori pisa em falso e desce a escada rolando e se estripando toda.

Mãe do Aioria- Bonito hein! Em vez de salvar a mulher antes de cair, fica aí com essa cara de retardado agora!

Saga- Está gostando do passeio, mamãe?

Mãe do Saga- Está ótimo, aqui é muito bonito!

Afrodite- Bonito como esses serventes fortes e gostosos! – disse Afrodite piscando para alguns dos rapazes.

Miro- Mãe, você quer que eu te carregue?

Mãe do Miro- Não precisa não, filhinho gostoso, seu amigo aqui me ajuda. Ele está mais fortinho que você.

Aioria – Olhem, é o lago do santuário.

Mãe do Aioria – Não, é um puteiro. Lógico que é um lago, demente!

Mãe do Miro – Puteiro? Onde? Onde?

Miro – Não, mamãe, ela estava brincando.

O dia, antes chuvoso, tornou-se ensolarado. A mãe de Afrodite observa orgulhosa o filho sair rebolando pra apanhar umas florzinhas que viu perto do lago.

Mãe do Shura – Muito gay esse seu filho, ein?

Dez minutos depois desse comentário, chega a ambulância pra buscar a mãe do Shura, que foi mortalmente espancada pela mãe de Afrodite.

Afrodite – Ai mãe, que grosseria...

Mãe do Afrodite – Agora essa infeliz aprendeu o que acontece com quem inventa mentiras sobre nossa família.

Mãe do Camus – Viu só? Eu disse que você é um inútil, seu bosta.

Camus – O que eu fiz?

Mãe do Camus – Disse que vivia aqui pra proteger aquela vagabunda – aponta pra Saori – que viu a mulher espancar a outra e ainda aplaudiu.

Saori – Eu não aplaudi. Estava só matando umas moscas que estavam na minha frente. Sou uma boa pessoa, eu até chamei a ambulância!

Mãe do Shura – Ahhh... então você está preocupada comigo?

Shura – Não se esforce! Não fale, mamãe. Você já vai chegar no hospital.

Mãe do Shura – Que hospital, o que! - Se levanta e sai da maca – Se a deusa gostosona ta preocupada comigo, eu fico. Já estou bem.

Saori – Não! É melhor você ir. Lá você estará melhor.

Mãe do Shura – Eu fico melhor perto de você, minha deusa! – diz pegando a mão de Saori.

Saori sai correndo pra longe da mãe do Shura. Os sujeitos da ambulância perdem a paciência e vão embora.

Mãe do Afrodite – Que não volte a duvidar da masculinidade do meu filhão.

A mãe de Shura observa Afrodite passar batom mas não diz nada.

Saori - Olhem, vamos abrir a toalha do piquenique perto desta árvore.

Aldebaran – Pode descer do meu colo? Eu preciso ajudar a abrir a toalha.

Mãe do Miro – A única coisa que você vai abrir, é o zíper da sua calça, gostosão!

Aldebaran fica vermelho.

Saori – Que desgraça! Ninguém vai vim aqui abrir a toalha não?

Mãe do Aioria – Oh, Zeus, porque me deu um filho retardado como esse que fica olhando pro céu e babando e num presta pra nada? Se fosse Aioros, teria aberto a toalha e já estaria servindo o almoço pra todo mundo.

Aioria – Vou abrir a toalha, mamãe. Mas eu não fico babando.

Mãe do Aioria – Não me chame de mamãe!

Aioria e Miro abrem a toalha e todos se sentam.

Mãe de Shaka – Oh, Zeus! Obrigada por ter uma toalha onde colocar a bunda, senão eu teria que sentar na grama cheia de terra e formigas e sairia daqui com a bunda suja e inchada. Obrigada por essa árvore que ta fazendo sombra na minha cabeça e impedindo que o sol frite meus miolos. Obrigada por não ter que pagar por essa comida que eu vou comer e assim sobra mais dinheiro pra aumentar a minha casa no céu. ALELUIA IRMÃOS!

Saga – Vamos comer!

Mãe do Saga – Você não lavou as mãos.

Saga – Mas aqui não tem lugar.

Mãe do Saga – Vá agora até o banheiro daquele templo e traga sabão para lavarmos nossas mãos no lago.

Saga – O que? Subir todas essas escadas de novo só pra buscar sabão? Eu to com fome!

Mãe do Saga – Ou você vai agora, ou fica sem comida, sem TV e trancado no seu quarto o resto do dia.

Saga – Ta, eu vou.

Saga começa a refazer o longo caminho até o templo, até que se lembra que na casa dele tem sabão e resolve ir lá, que está mais perto.

Máscara pega um bolinho de carne, e coloca na boca quando não estão olhando, até que leva um golpe na cabeça e cospe o bolinho na cara de Mu, que estava na sua frente.

Mãe do Saga – Eu disse que não era pra comer enquanto não lavássemos as mãos!

Mãe do Mu – Oh, meu bebe ficou sujo! – Pega um pedaço de pano e começa a limpar onde o bolinho de carne bateu.

Mãe do Camus – Desgraça dos infernos! Eu to com fome!

Mãe do Mu – Tira a roupinha, meu bem! Mamãe vai dar banho em você no lago.

Mãe do Miro – Isso! Tira a roupinha, queridinho!

Mu –Não, mãe! Eu tomo banho quando voltar pro templo – Mu lembra de seu último banho e fica com medo.

Saga volta correndo com o sabonete na mão, mas acaba tropeçando e derruba ele na grama.

Aldebaran- Ih... o sabonete caiu...

Afrodite- (pulando que nem louco) EU PEGO! EU PEGO! Ah, droga... esqueci que não estamos tomando banho no vestiário...

Mãe do Mu- Oh não... as formigas estão comendo nossa comida!

Miro- Droga, eu nem comecei à comer!

Camus- Malditas criaturas filha da puta!

Shaka- Vamos ficar sem comer agora...

Mãe do Máscara- Ah, ma que caspita! Io vou dar um jeito em questo assunto! Vamos a caçare!

Ela saca uma arma do bolso e mira num coelhinho que estava passando.

Máscara da Morte- Mãe, guarda essa arma! Não se pode caçar animais aqui!

Mãe do Máscara- É só dizermos aos fiscales que o maledeto de lo coelho estava a nos atacare! Eles sempre caem nessa!

Ela começa a atirar no coelho que foge assustado.

Mãe do Máscara- Volta aqui, maledeto! Io vou fazer ensopado hoje!

Ela sai correndo e atirando atrás do coelho, seguida por Máscara da Morte.

Mãe do Camus- Essa eu não vou perder! (sai correndo)

Camus- Onde você está indo mamãe?

Mãe do Aioria- Onde está seu senso de proteção à natureza, seu idiota? Seu irmão já estaria filiado à várias ONG's para proteger o coelho!

Aioria- Mas mamãe...

Mãe do Aioria- Vá salvar o coelho!

Aioria sai correndo atrás do coelho e logo, todos, por motivos idiotas e inimagináveis fazem o mesmo.

Mãe do Máscara- Vou te matar e fazer porpeta de ti, maledeto!

Máscara da Morte- Mamãe, cuidado para não cair no lago...

TCHIBUM!

Mãe do Máscara- Masquinho! Salva-me! Salva-me! Ah Dio mio!

Máscara da Morte pula na água para salvar sua pobre mãe.

Mãe do Miro- Homem gostoso e molhadinho na água! (pula no lago) Me salve também! Estou me afogando!

Afrodite- (pulando na água também) Eu também estou me afogando!

Máscara da Morte- (gota)

Mãe do Shura- (pulando também) Saori! Me salva Saori! Faça boca a boca em mim!

Mãe do Camus- (empurra Saori na água) Vai lá, deusa vadia, salva eles!

Mãe do Aioria- (empurrando Aioria) Vai ficar aí olhando que nem um imbecil? Por que não vai ajudar seu amigos, retardado! Seu irmão teria um milhão de medalhas olímpicas se estivesse vivo!

Mu- Eu vou ajudar...

Mãe do Mu- Onde pensa que vai, mocinho?

Mu- Ajudar meus amigos.

Mãe do Mu- Você está usando bóia?

Mu- Não...

Mãe do Mu- Então fica sentadinho aí na margem enquanto seus amiguinhos brincam na água!

Mu- Tá bom...

Mãe do Aldebaran- Fio, eu vô proveitá i tomá banho puquê lá im casa tá fartando água direto. (pula no rio)

Aldebaran- Mamãe, cuidado, o lago pode ser perigoso!

Mãe do Camus- Ah, cala a boca, saco de bosta e entra no rio logo! (chuta Aldebaran para dentro da água)

Camus- Mãe... isso não foi legal!

Mãe do Camus- Cala a boca e entra também! (puxa o filho pra dentro da água e pula também)

Logo, todos estão brincando na água, menos Mu.

Mu- Por favor, mamãe.

Mãe do Mu- Tudo bem querido, mas fique perto da margem!

Mu- Tá mãe...

Mãe do Shaka- Deus abrirá o rio em duas partes e assim, todos serão salvos! ALELUIA!

Shaka- Mãe... é um lago, não um rio...

Mãe do Shaka- (pisa no pé dele) Pára de agourar minha reza!

Mãe do Máscara – Nostro jantar fugiu. Mas tien muchos peixes neste lago, non?

Saori – É proibido pescar aqui.

Mãe do Máscara – E quem falou em pescar?

A mãe do Máscara mergulha e pega um peixe que fica se debatendo em sua mão.

Aioria – Oh! Ela pegou um espada!

Mãe do Aioria – Anta, aquilo é um peixe. Nunca viu um peixe não, jumento? Aioros sabia distinguir as coisas. Mas você não. Você é retardado.

Aioria – Eu quis dizer que aquilo é um peixe-espada.

Mãe do Aioria – Cala a boca, saco de pulgas. Não tente consertar as coisas, porque você só fala bosta.

Aioros – Tudo bem, mamãe. E eu vou lá salvar o peixe.

Aioria vai até a mãe do Máscara e tenta tirar o peixe das mãos dela, mas apanha.

Mãe do Máscara – Muleque estúpido, querendo tomare minha comida!

Mãe do Aioria – O que você ta fazendo, desgraça?

O peixe cai das mãos da mãe do Máscara e foge.

Aioria – Tava salvando o peixe, como você disse que meu irmão faria.

Mãe do Aioria – Aioros não seria energúmeno a ponto de deixar fugir nossa comida. Você ta querendo me matar de fome, seu drogado?

Mãe do Camus – E agora vamos comer o que, cacete?

Mãe do Miro – O sujeito grandão, eu como. Só ele pra matar minha fome!

Mãe do Shura – Eu nunca deixaria a deusa passando fome. Pode me comer, Saori.

Saori finge que não ouviu e sai do lago. Mú começa a espernear dentro da água.

Mãe do Mú – Ai, salvem meu bebe, ele ta afogando!

Mú – Ai! Entrou alguma coisa na minha calça!

Miro – Mamãe...

Mãe do Miro – Num to fazendo nada. Eu gosto de coisa grande. – Diz se esfregando em Aldebaran.

Mú – AAAAIIII! Tem alguma coisa na minha calça!

Afrodite – Tem alguma coisa na sua calça e não é minha mão? Estranho...

Mú – AAAAAHHHH!

A mãe do Mú pula na água pra tentar salva-lo.

Mãe do Miro – Eu vou ajudar o garotinho. É só tirar a calça dele, gente! Tão simples!

Mãe do Shaka – É o capeta atentando esse moleque. Vou exorcizá-lo. – Pega um crucifixo enorme e taca na cabeça de Mú, que desmaia.

Mãe do Mú – Você matou meu neném! – Mergulha pra tirar o filho de dentro da água.

Mãe do Aioria – É por isso que ninguém gosta de você, seu cheira-cola vagabundo. Fica aí parado vendo o amigo morrer... Se fosse o Aioros...

Aioria – Sei, sei... Se fosse o Aioros, já teria salvado o Mú e passaria o dia cuidando dele.

Mãe do Aioria – Não, seu demente. Se fosse o Aioros, já teria ido terminar de afogar esse infeliz que fica fazendo escândalo e espantando os peixes.

Saori – Tirem o Mú da água primeiro!

Mãe do Shura – Ai, Saori, me salve, eu to afogando. Me tire da água, minha deusa!

Mãe do Camus – Vai lá tirar o menino da água, seu bosta. Quanto mais rápido ele sair, mais rápido eu vou comer. To com fome.

Camus, Shaka, Aioria e a mãe do Mú tiram Mú da água e o deitam na grama.

Mú – A minha calça!

Mãe do Shaka – O demônio ta abusando do garoto! Sai satanás! – Joga a Biblía entre as pernas de Mú.

Mú – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mãe do Shaka – É o demônio se manifestando. É sinal de que já vai sair. É só eu tacar a Bíblia mais umas cinco vezes. – Se prepara pra tacar a Bíblia de novo, mas Shaka a segura.

Shaka – Se fizer isso mais cinco vezes, não vai matar o demônio, e sim o Mú.

Mãe do Shaka – E o que importa? Desde que o demônio volte pras profundezas do inferno, tanto faz se o moleque morrer.

Shaka – Mamãe... machucar ou matar pessoas é pecado.

Mãe do Shaka – Mas a cada demônio que eu mando de volta pro inferno, eu ganho 2 de desconto na compra de um apartamento de dois quartos num bairro da periferia no céu.

A mãe de Miro abaixa a calça de Mú e vê que tinha um peixe, que ainda se debatia.

Mãe do Mú – Oh, meu neném pegou um peixe!

Mãe do Aioria – Até o moleque escandaloso é mais útil que você. Se fosse o Aioros já teria pegado cinco peixes pra cada um e teríamos bacalhoada no almoço.

Mú levanta as calças depressa e se senta na grama envergonhado.

Mãe do Mú – Eu disse pra você que era perigoso brincar na água sem a bóia! Você é muito teimoso, meu bem. Não vai se afastar nem um segundo da mamãe de novo.

Mãe do Máscara – Andiamos a assare lo peixe queste nino pegou com las calças.

Máscara da morte e Miro fazem uma fogueira, espetam o peixe num pedaço de galho e colocam pra assar.

Saori- Que tal cantarmos uma musiquinha?

Mãe do Camus- Não vou cantar porra nenhuma!

Camus- Vamos mamãe, entre no clima...

Mãe do Camus- Ai, tá bom! Me convidaram pra ir numa tal de suruba...

Mãe do Shaka- O senhor, tem muitos filhos!

Shaka- Hare Krishna...

Mãe do Shaka- (dá um soco nele) Não venere os deuses pagãos!

Mãe do Mu- Vamos cantar filhinho... Uma minhoquinha fazendo ginastiquinha!

Mu- Eu não canto mais isso, mãe...

Mãe do Mu- Vamos... cante direito! E faça os gestos! Se o seu amiguinho quiser, pode acompanhar você...

Aioria- O que? Eu!

Mãe do Mu- Vamos! Cante também!

Mãe do Aioria- Que burro! Seu irmão sabia todas as músicas da Xuxa, Eliana, Mara Maravilha...

Aioria- Duas minhoquinhas...

Mãe do Aioria- É lógico que ele era inteligente e não cantava isso depois de velho!

Mãe do Aldebaran- Foi aí que o barraco desabou! Foi nesse que meu barco se perdeu!

Aldebaran- Para mãe! Tá me envergonhando!

Mãe do Shura- É sapatão! É sapatão! Sai pra lá com esse seu pézão!

Afrodite- Body! Can you feel my body, baby?

Mãe do Shura- Ei cara, que tal abrirmos uma boate juntos?

Afrodite- Boa idéia!

Mãe do Afrodite- O que meu filho tá cantando? Eu não entendo italiano...

Shura- Ele tá cantando em inglês...

Mãe do Afrodite- Grande coisa! É tudo igual!

Mãe do Miro- Só transas! Só transas!

Máscara da Morte- Sunday! Bloody Sunday!

Mãe do Máscara- Alguém sabe lo tema de la música de lo Poderoso Chefone?

Saori- Isso não vai dar certo...

Mãe do Shaka – Vamos cantar o Aleluia irmãos, que cantamos todo dia na igreja.

Mãe do Camus – Aleluia tua fuça.

Shura – O peixe deve ta pronto.

Mãe do Saga – Sim. Estava delicioso.

Mãe do Shura – Questa maledita comeu meu peixe!

Mãe do Saga – Não vi seu nome escrito nele. E além do mais eu estava com fome, e já passou do meu horário habitual de comer.

Saga – Mãe, a gente ia dividir o peixe.

Mãe do Saga – Moleque burro! Se não for esperto nunca vai aprender a sobreviver.

Mãe do Camus (correndo atrás da mãe do Saga.) – Vagabunda miserável! Vomita meu peixe!

Saori – Já está começando a escurecer. Vamos voltar pro santuário.

Mãe do Mu – Oh, sim! Foi lindo o pôr do sol!

A mãe do Camus pára de correr.

Mãe do Camus – Cadê o pôr do sol?

Mãe do Saga – Que mulher sem classe! – Arrumando a roupa no corpo

Camus – Já acabou.

Mãe do Camus – Como acabou?

Camus – O sol se pôs, mamãe...

Mãe do Camus – Então manda ele se pôr de novo, cacete!

Mãe do Mu – Não dá.

Mãe do Camus – Macumbeira FDP! Impestiou meu pôr do sol! – Correndo atrás da mãe do Mu.

E assim, acabou outro dia de visita no Santuário...

Oie!

Demorou mt e o capítulo foi pequeno... mas esperamos q tenham gostado e no próximo capítulo não enrolaremos tanto.

Mandem reviews!

Até !

Talita Sagittarius, Pom Pom de Apus e Dark Knight


End file.
